<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brave, New, Synthetic World by TheSoleWookieCourier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656052">A Brave, New, Synthetic World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier'>TheSoleWookieCourier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>12 MAR 2020: Minor editing mistakes were fixed.<br/>14 APR 2020: Realized I had made a whoopsie with the plot. Instead of going from Sanctuary to Covenant, Alexis and Nick now go from Diamond City to Hangman's Alley.<br/>05 MAY 2020: Quick edit to change some physical characteristics of Alexis.</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Old Dog, New Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was new. Strange. Foreign, yet somehow familiar… echoing in his...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick Valentine’s eyes snapped open. Wait, that was impossible. Sure, his synth eyes had eyelids, but that was only for cosmetics, to appear more human. Even when he ran his diagnostics, his eyes stayed open, on, constantly keeping him safe by keeping motion sensors running. He sat bolt upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sights that assaulted his eyes and his brain were confusing. Harsh, artificial white light lit the sterile room. This wasn’t the Agency, the Red Rocket truck stop, or Sanctuary. There were several people Nick assumed were scientists standing around, their faces turned toward him. It was at this moment he realized he was naked, save for a pair of boxer briefs to protect his modesty. But that’s where things were different from what he would normally consider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s body was… different. Gone was the plastic and mechanical body that had housed the mind and soul of the pre-War detective. In its place, a real, flesh and blood one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now wait a minute…” Nick started, his voice rising in pitch and volume. Some of the scientists approached, ready to defend themselves, while the others held back, slightly cowed by the hostility from the newly awakened synth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Valentine, if you could just relax, everything will be fine. We are not here to hurt you,” one of the scientists said, her tone of voice like one would use to calm a spooked horse. “We’re not here to hurt you.” she repeated. Her hands were open in a gesture of peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell am I, huh? Who are you? And most importantly, what in the name of god did you do to me?” Nick fired back, his tone angry and defiant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Nick,” came a clear, familiar voice from behind him.  “It’s okay. You’re in some of the best hands in the Commonwealth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick turned to see Alexis Nora Holyoak, the Sole Survivor of Vault 111, coming through a doorway behind him. She had a large, relieved smile on her face that seemed to light up the room even more than the lights. She was wearing a lab coat with orange sleeves and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An Institute logo on the left breast. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So that’s where I am.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the slightly less-confused detective thought. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Home sweet home, eh Nicky?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the sight of his best friend was enough to banish the fear, anger, and resentment towards the Institute from his mind, if only for a brief second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexis!” he exclaimed. “Care to explain what’s going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis nodded, making her way over to the examination table the synth was on. “That will be all, Harrison.” she said to the scientist who had attempted to calm down Nick earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But ma’am…” Harrison began to protest, only to have her response cut short by a withering glance from the Sole Survivor. “Yes, ma’am. We’ll be outside just in case there are any… issues… with this new unit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a jerk of her head towards the door, Harrison and the remainder of the scientists silently shuffled past Nick and Alexis out the door. It was only after the door closed behind them that Alexis sighed a sigh of relief and Nick could see her visibly relax. Alexis pulled out the chair by the terminal in the corner of the room and slumped down into it, her chin on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was finally able to get a good look at his friend. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but looked very disheveled. Dark circles hung under her deep green eyes, and the smattering of freckles across her cheeks seemed to stand out in contrast to her pale and gaunt skin. After a few moments, Alexis looked up to see Nick staring at her, the look on his face clearly conveying the worry he was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Nicky, I’m fine. Dealing with Amelia like that makes for a rough couple of days. Nothing a little sleep can’t fix.” She breathed, her voice exhausted. A wry smile played at the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amelia?” Nick asked, still trying to get his thoughts in order. Alexis jerked her thumb towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s one of the scientists here at Institute Robotics. She’s been gunning to try and get herself in the hierarchy, according to everyone else. Kinda brown-noses herself to Doctor Binet, and even I can see that. But, she’s one of the ‘true believers’ about synths. Doesn’t really approve of “special projects.”” Alexis explained, using her hands to emphasize the last phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick leaned forward. “Wait… what do you mean, “special projects”?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis sat up a little in the chair, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands. There she remained for several moments before sitting up all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick…” she started hesitantly. “We both know that my drive to find Shaun is what led us to the Institute, and how that’s turned out. Now, Shaun has been reluctant to let anyone else in here, mainly because of the suspicion I cause from being out in the Wasteland. I’ve been given free access to the Institute, but I don’t run it like Shaun does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis paused, trying to compose herself. “That changed last week. Shaun told me some… bad news… and has given me a little more authority with the Institute. I needed someone to talk to, someone to help me wrap my head around it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sat there, listening intently. He was slowly becoming aware of how chilly the room seemed to be, goosebumps beginning to rise over his new skin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What does this have to do with what has changed?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she had read his mind, Alexis continued, her voice steely. “So, I came to you. As we were leaving Diamond City to head towards Hangman's Alley to help some of the settlers there, we were broadsided by a pack of mutants. We were able to hold them off, but you got walloped pretty bad. We were almost done for, so I did what I had to… I relayed some synths to help finish them off. When I got back to you, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis’s voice broke. “I… I thought I had lost my best friend. You’d lost your bad arm…  other parts had been bent, and your head had a... pretty big dent in it. Your systems were still on, but you… you were basically non-responsive. So, I panicked. I held onto you and relayed us in here, screaming for help.” Tears were now actively running down Alexis’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was stunned. How did he not remember any of this? Had something been damaged to the point that it had wiped his memory? Did that have some effect on him now? A shiver ran down his spine, again reminding him of his new life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “Anyways… all of the heads of the various divisions must’ve heard me, because the next thing I knew, all of them were around me, asking what I was doing crying over one damaged, possibly… destroyed… synth. It wasn’t until they realized that I had brought you in that they started to help.” Alexis took a shuddering breath. “The bastards were more concerned about “recovering missing Institute technological information” than saving my friend. Well, except for Doctor Binet. Alan was actually the one who suggested we… upgrade your hardware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick raised an eyebrow, almost unaware that he had, something that he had not been able to do previously. “What do you mean, “upgrade my hardware?””</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis looked up, and chuckled at the expression on the synth’s face. “His phrase, not mine. But, it is an… accurate description of the situation, Nicky. You could only take so much more damage before you were mistaken for a Gen 1 or Gen 2. So, we decided to upgrade you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sat back, stunned. He was unsure of how to feel. He was grateful that Alexis had done something to save his life, but he was still unsure of how he was supposed to adapt. He leaned forward, suddenly breathless. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely something I forgot I had to do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought drifted across his mind. He took several deep breaths, catching his breath and steadying his heartbeat. After a few moments, he brought his gaze back to meet Alexis’s. “So what happened after that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis stood up, and walked over towards Nick. Nick slid over, allowing the two of them to sit on the table. “Well… Alan had to make sure that your hardware was still compatible with current Institute tech. As he was double checking, he had questions about who you were. So, while the techs were prepping your old body for transfer, I went… digging. And… Well, I think you’d like what I found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Nick’s eyebrow raised, eliciting another chuckle from Alexis. She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and withdrew a compact mirror. Wordlessly, she handed it to Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s jaw dropped. The reflection he saw was one he had not seen since… well… since before he woke up in the Institute the first time. Warm, brown eyes stared back from the reflective surface. A strong jawline hung in shock at the reflection. His hair was charcoal black with some grey peppered, particularly around his temples. It was well maintained and neatly cut, just like he always had it done. His nose was a little crooked, just like it was from before the War from getting punched by a perp. Even the scars from other fights were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H… how? It’s… it’s me… it…” Nick stuttered, trying to collect his thoughts into a coherent thread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remembered what you’d told me about the original Nick… I mean you… about getting your brain scanned. I figured the central Institute server still had the original files uploaded or saved somewhere, so I went looking to find… you.” Alexis replied, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. “You never told me you were a looker, Mr. Valentine.” she continued, giggling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick tore his stare away from the small mirror to glance at Alexis, a sudden flush of heat painting his cheeks the same color as Alexis’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was torn. For so long, he had struggled with his identity. Was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick Valentine, or was he only a robot trying to pretend to be a dead man? Yet, here he was, a living, breathing being, almost indistinguishable from the real thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of shocked and uncomfortable silence, Alexis finally worked up the courage to continue the conversation. “So… Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick slowly closed the compact mirror, his breath becoming shaky again. After catching his breath again, he turned to Alexis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… complicated, doll. I still struggle with, well, knowing who or what I am. I don’t mean to be rude or harsh, but you’ve never had to go through that. That being said, I am grateful for you saving my life, again. I guess I owe you, doll.” He replied, his voice soft. He turned to look at Alexis. Instinctively, he reached out and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him. Her hands felt cold against his chest, causing a chill to run down Nick’s spine again. This elicited another giggle from Alexis, who responded by snuggling herself into him even more. And for that moment, everything felt… right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes, Nick and Alexis separated from their embrace. Neither of them wanted it to end, but both knew that it had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, doll. Would you… uh… happen to have a set of duds for me? I don’t know how they do things around here at the Institute, but I’d rather be clothed, ya know?” Nick asked as Alexis stood up, a slight blush rising in his cheeks again. Alexis chuckled and pointed to a box on the counter in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In there, Nicky. I’ll.. uh… step out while you change.” she responded, chuckling as her face reddened as well. Smiling embarrassedly, she made her way to the door, her hand brushing Nick’s arm. With a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woosh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Alexis out of the room, Nick allowed himself a moment. Lying back down on the examination table, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh as another chill ran down his back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is definitely something I’m going to have to get used to.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he could hear his heart pounding in his ears again. After so long of not having a biological reaction to his emotions, it was a strange experience. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if this is what it was like for Curie when she was downloaded into a synth body. Maybe I’ll have to have a talk with her about how she adapted.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With another sigh, Nick opened his eyes again and sat up, getting off the table and padding over to the box in the corner. As he opened the box, he let out a gasp in surprise, tears briefly forming in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the box was his outfit. Or, as close as it could have been to what he was wearing before the fight that led to him getting his new upgrades. His hat, seemingly the only article of clothing that survived the fight, was lying on the top of the pile, which had been cleaned and repaired. As he removed it from the box, he saw what else was in the box; a new white button down shirt, a black tie, a new pair of jeans and belt, and a pair of boots. As he dressed himself, Nick felt increasingly more comfortable. It was at this point that Nick decided to check out the locker that was next to the counter. As he opened the locker, he was pleasantly surprised to find a brand new trench coat, as well as an underarm holster complete with a 10 millimeter pistol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donning the holster and folding the coat over his left arm, Nick stepped back to the counter, grasping his hat. He placed it comfortably on his head and stepped towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brave new world, eh, Nick?” he asked himself softly, opening the door and stepping out into the Institute.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>12 MAR 2020: Minor editing mistakes were fixed.<br/>14 APR 2020: Realized I had made a whoopsie with the plot. Instead of going from Sanctuary to Covenant, Alexis and Nick now go from Diamond City to Hangman's Alley.<br/>05 MAY 2020: Quick edit to change some physical characteristics of Alexis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Swimming with Sharks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The view of the Institute Robotics lab was a sight to see. The machines that were building the synths were constantly moving, churning out synth after synth. Nick felt a slight twinge of panic, particularly when he remembered the neurological component that distinguished synths from humans. Instinctively, his hand went to the back of his head, trying to see if he could find the component in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Mr. Valentine. There is no neurological implant in your brain. You are one of the most unique synths that has ever been created by the Institute.” A new voice, a man’s voice came from behind him. Nick turned to see a thin, balding man with sideburns behind him. He was wearing a lab coat that was heavier duty than the one Alexis was wearing. The man stretched out his hand, which Nick took hesitantly. The man’s grasp was medium strength, his hands calloused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alan Binet. I’m one of the lead scientists here in the Robotics division.” His voice was warm, but his grey eyes were cold, scanning up and down Nick. “You truly are unique, Mr. Valentine. Never before have we designed and built a synth with the requirements of a courser, the physical appearance of a… deceased individual, and the neurological implant not installed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was slightly taken aback. “Wait… so if I understand everything you just said… I’m…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human? Maybe. If not, you're the closest damn thing ever.” Doctor Binet confirmed with a nod, releasing Nick’s hand. “You have very powerful and persuasive friends in Mrs. Holyoak and Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… uh… thank you?” Nick stuttered, not sure of how to respond to Doctor Binet’s statement. Binet continued to study Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, the hardest part was finding the materials to make or repair your clothing.” Doctor Binet chuckled. “It wasn’t even trying to find your old file to make sure we were doing things right. Mrs. Holyoak did most of the digging for your files. I was all for simply updating your hardware to the courser hardware, but Mrs. Holyoak was adamant that if we were going to do that, we were going to restore you to what your body looked before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick turned to look around, partially to try and take in as much of his surroundings as he could, but mostly to hide the embarrassing blush that colored his cheeks again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn,'' </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexis really went all out to try and give me a new life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was looking around, Nick’s gaze locked with Amelia Harrison. Amelia’s face, already stony, hardened into a scowl. Slightly unsettled, Nick continued scanning the room. Luckily, he quickly found Alexis, hunched over a computer and talking animatedly with another scientist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, doctor.” Nick muttered, briefly extending his hand to Doctor Binet, shaking it, and quickly brushing past him to head towards Alexis. He still felt uneasy, and his hand instinctively went to his shirt pocket, vainly trying to find a pack of cigarettes. Alexis looked up as Nick approached, her smile widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Mister Detective. Shall we go exploring a bit more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, doll.” Nick replied, a grin breaking out on his face that betrayed his continued sense of unease.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The sheer size of the Institute astounded Nick. The sterility of the lab seemed to be the main choice of theme, but it clashed beautifully with the park in the atrium. A single lift sat in the center of the area, it’s shaft reaching up hundreds of feet before disappearing into the ceiling. People and earlier synths were milling about, going about their business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick let out a low whistle. For everything he had thought the Institute was, he was blown away by how different things were from his imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What do you think?” Alexis asked, her smile a mile wide that reached into her eyes. As Nick looked at her, he could almost feel the giddy excitement she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words. “Alexis, this place is… amazing. I'm not going to lie; it's way more different and intimidating than I ever thought it would be. But I'm still a little guarded about this because of what they did to me. Well, the old me. You know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis took Nick's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Nick, I know what you mean. I'm not expecting you to completely join up with the Institute. But I do want to show you that maybe… maybe we can change the world. Maybe we can actually change the Commonwealth for good, to unite everyone to bring about the best good we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sighed, still trying to reconcile what he thought the Institute was and what he saw before him. Something still felt off to him. A chill ran down his spine, the sensation both alien and somehow familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis squeezed Nick’s hand again. “C’mon. There’s someone I want you to meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two walked through the halls, hands still interlocked, things could almost pass as normal. Almost. Nick could feel eyes on him and hear the whispers as people tried to figure out who the new outsider was. He kept fighting the urge to draw the pistol from his holster, just to have something to make the whispers stop. The only solace was Alexis’ grip on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair finally stopped outside a closed door on one of the upper levels of the columns overlooking the main atrium. Alexis pressed a small button next to the door. A muted chime came from the other side of the door, and the door slid open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again, Mrs. Holyoak.” came a warm, yet tired voice from beyond the doorway. Alexis’ face fell slightly as she and Nick entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaun, it’s okay to call me mother or mom.” she said with a wistful tone. The quarters were quite spacious, with a large window overlooking the main atrium. An older man stood up from his seat at a terminal station. His hair and beard were a bluish-white, but Nick could see some traces of auburn. His eyes were hazel, bright with intelligence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… mother.” the man replied, his gaze meeting Alexis’. After a moment, he turned towards Nick. “And you must be Mister Valentine.” he continued, extending his hand to the synth. “My name is Shaun. I am the Director of the Institute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick took Shaun’s hand in his own. The Director’s grip was firm, yet cold to the touch. Shaun’s eyes narrowed slightly as he scrutinized the synth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s like being stared at by a shark.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nick thought. “Yes. I am… well, I think I’m Nick Valentine.” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Welcome to The Institute. Or, rather, welcome back, I suppose.” Shaun said, a smile barely twitching on his lips while his eyes remained cold and emotionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, thanks.” Nick answered, breaking the handshake. Shaun gestured to his mother and the synth, and the group entered further into the Director’s quarters. Shaun invited his guests to sit on one of the couches as he stepped into a more private nook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I interest you two in some refreshments?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just water for me, thank you.” Alexis responded. At the mention of water, Nick realized how dry his mouth was as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like a glass of water as well.” Nick put forth, his voice uncharacteristically cowed. Shaun soon returned carrying a pitcher in one hand and two glasses in another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be pleased to hear that the production of Generation Three Synthetics is down by fifteen percent, mother.” Shaun said casually as he was pouring water for Nick and Alexis, as if one would discuss the weather. Nick tried his hardest to not raise an eyebrow in shock but failed. Luckily, neither the Director or Sole Survivor noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, honey.” Alexis replied, accepting a glass from her son as he filled a glass for the detective before setting the pitcher of water on the coffee table between the couch and chair. “I know that the people down in Robotics aren’t too pleased with the change in focus, but it will pay large dividends in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaun nodded solemnly from his seat across from the pair. “An astute observation. While our labor force will face shortages for a short while, future plans will alleviate those strains.” Nick choked slightly as he took a sip of water. The cold water sent a numbing wave over his teeth and tongue, a sensation he had completely forgotten about in his time without as complex senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what progress has been made on Phase Three?” Alexis asked, glancing at Nick as he continued coughing, trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe we should discuss such private matters in the presence of current company, mother.” Shaun spoke softly, his own gaze lingering on the recovering detective. Nick looked up, his face red in a mixture of breathlessness and anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” he asked, his voice growing hard with a hint of menace. Unconsciously, Nick’s hands balled into fists as he slid forward in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I personally believe that it is not wise to discuss matters that deal with the future of The Institute in front of potential… security risks.” Shaun answered, his voice cool as he held Nick’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, knock it off.” Alexis said loudly, setting her glass down on the coffee table forcefully. “Shaun, I trust Nick. He won’t cause any problems for us.” The Sole Survivor turned to Nick. “Nick, let’s not make a scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s face flushed with embarrassment, and he slid back in his seat. “Sorry about that, doll.” he muttered. He noticed Shaun still watching him, his face expressionless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn shark.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick kept to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several tense seconds, Shaun began again. “Phase Three is beginning to become closer to reality. The Advanced Systems division is starting the manufacturing process of critical components to build the proposed reactor. Work teams will begin the procedure of fortifying and upgrading electrical systems within the next several weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re making The Institute bigger?” Nick asked, his tone combative. Shaun turned towards the synth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are securing the future of our people. I don’t expect a surface dweller to understand our needs.” the Director replied. His voice was cool, yet Nick could swear he detected a hint of menace. Alexis’ arm shot out, her hand gripping Nick’s bicep in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While it’s true that Nick may not understand the… needs of The Institute like you or I do, Shaun, there is no sense in being hostile towards each other.” Alexis stated, her tone rife with finality. “So we are going to drop the subject. Shaun, we will discuss this in greater detail later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother.” agreed Shaun. Nick could see a glower of resistance flash across the other man’s face, like a child arguing with a parent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So someone isn’t used to being parented. Good to know.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nick smirked as he took another drink from his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meeting passed quickly, though certain members felt it could have passed faster. Small talk was made, but nothing of consequence was discussed. Soon, Nick and Alexis were exiting Shaun’s quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… that could have been better.” Nick stated dryly as soon as the two were out of earshot of the door. Alexis sighed heavily as the two continued to make their way to the main atrium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaun can be a little… abrasive.” Alexis muttered wearily. The pair stopped on a landing and Alexis leaned up against a wall, rubbing her eyes as she folded her other arm across her body. “I didn’t want you two to be at each other’s throats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick looked away from his friend, his face growing crimson again. He cleared his throat and reached out to rub Alexis’ shoulder. “I’m sorry, doll. I didn’t mean to be so… combative. I don’t know if it’s just because of the whole… biological factors that I have to get used to again, but I want you to know that I am sorry.” Alexis sighed again and looked up at Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Nicky.” she smiled wanly. She lightly shrugged Nick’s comforting hand off of her shoulder and took it in hers, squeezing it. The squeeze sent a shiver up Nick’s arm and down his spine. “Come on. I’ll keep showing you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m feeling a little spent.” Nick answered as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. Alexis smiled mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s fair. You do have… biological factors that you have to get used to. I’ll get you to my quarters so you can rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your quarters?” Nick raised his eyebrows. “That’s a little… promiscuous, don’t you think?” Alexis hung her head and looked at Nick coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to help you adjust.” Alexis said, her voice a sultry whisper, pulling Nick closer to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s a good idea, doll. Maybe I should head back to the Agency, get some sleep in my own bed.” Nick coughed. Alexis’ face became crestfallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s get you home.” Alexis sighed dejectedly. Still holding Nick’s hand, she led Nick back to the main atrium and to the elevator shaft in the center of the large room. As the elevator lifted the pair far above the atrium, Alexis raised up on her tiptoes and kissed Nick on the cheek. While it was something she had done before, the sensation was far more electric with actual skin contact. Nick shivered in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, doll.” the detective stuttered as the elevator came to a stop. The pair stepped out of the elevator and Alexis led Nick down the hallway. They soon entered a room full of computers. The room was occupied by several scientists and earlier model synths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Nick asked, surveying the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molecular relay room.” Alexis responded, a large smile cracked across her face, like a child in a candy shop. “This is how we get in and out of The Institute.” She let go of Nick’s hand and stepped over to one of the stations and withdrew an object from her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha got there?” the detective asked after several seconds as Alexis fiddled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise.” the Sole Survivor responded, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her left ear. When she finished her work, she straightened up and turned to face her companion, her hands behind her back. “I want you to have this.” she said shyly as she walked to Nick. She pressed the object in her hands into Nick’s. It was metallic and warm, most likely from Alexis’ hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that’s a good looking watch, doll. I don’t think I can take it.” Nick protested as he inspected the device. It was a diver’s watch, crafted from what Nick figured was stainless steel, with a navy blue face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, it’s more than just a watch.” Alexis said, her tone slightly stern as Nick tried to hand the watch back to his friend. “That thing has a nuclear battery that should last longer than either of us. It also has a modified courser chip implanted in it, allowing you to return to The Institute if you need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sighed and took the watch, securing it around his left wrist. “Okay. I’ll take it.” he said, trying his hardest to hide his discomfort. He did not succeed as well as he would have liked, and Alexis saw his unsease written across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’ll be so easy to figure out what the great Nick Valentine is thinking now.” Alexis cackled playfully as she hugged the detective. “Don’t worry about the chip, Nick. If anything, it’s so I can know if you’re safe or not.” she finished, her tone becoming slightly haunted. She looked up into Nick’s eyes, her emerald eyes wide with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sighed and pulled his friend back into his chest. “Okay, doll. How do I work this gizmo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just press the twelve and six on the bezel at the same time and you’ll relayed directly into my quarters.” Alexis said, her voice muffled by Nick’s chest.” She pulled away slightly, her face horrified. “Sorry, Nick. It’s not like that, it’s just the easiest place for you to end up so you don’t end up being harassed.” Nick laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, ‘Lex.” he said. “I figured it was something like that.” Alexis snuggled back into Nick’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for another minute or so before both became aware of the awkward stares from the human scientists. Clearing his throat, Nick broke away from Alexis. “Well, I should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” Alexis said. She walked the detective through another doorway into a room with hexagonal tiles on the walls. She positioned Nick in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon, Mister Valentine.” she whispered, standing on her tiptoes and kissing Nick square on the lips. Before Nick could process everything, Alexis dashed out of the room and he was enveloped by an electric-blue light.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>05 MAY 2020: Quick edit to change some physical characteristics of Alexis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SAFE and Sound in Diamond City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Nick’s senses recovered from the sudden jolt, the first thing that registered was the sound of a woman screaming. As his vision cleared, Nick realized he was standing a mere scant inches from Ellie Perkins’ desk, and suddenly, the screaming made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, it’s me. It’s okay.” he shouted, holding his hands up in a defensive position as his vision finally cleared enough to see Ellie pointing the ten millimeter stored in her desk directly at his now fleshy face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. Prove it.” Ellie shouted, her voice hysterical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You grew up in Goodneighbor. You always complain about how much you get paid but you still stick around because you love helping people. And you think you make a lousy cup of coffee, but everyone who comes here is grateful for it.” Nick said hurriedly, doing his best to try and calm his panicking secretary. Ellie narrowed her eyes and lowered the pistol slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has been the biggest mystery you’ve attempted to solve here in the Commonwealth?” she asked, her voice full of suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. “The Mysterious Stranger. No one knows who or what he is.” he growled uncomfortably. Ellie dropped the pistol on the desk and ran around to embrace Nick in a powerful hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Nick!” she exclaimed, burying her face in the detective’s chest. “When you didn’t come back, I was so worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You of all people know that I come back, kiddo.” Nick chuckled, returning Ellie’s embrace. “Someone has to give you your paycheck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie stepped back, laughing as she wiped at her eyes. “So what happened?” she asked, her voice slightly stuffy. Nick pursed his lips as he tried to figure out how to explain the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was travelling with Mrs. Holyoak when we were ambushed by mutants. Apparently, they did quite a number on me, which left me for dead. So, Mrs. Holyoak took me to The Institute, where they built me this new body.” he answered slowly. “Alexis even took the time to go digging in their archives to find my old file so they could make me look like I did before.” Ellie did a double take, looking up and down her bosses’ new body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is what you looked like over two hundred years ago?” she asked incredulously. “Wow, not bad.” she finished approvingly. She turned and walked back behind her desk. “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I could eat something, I guess, but I think I’m going to turn in for the evening.” Nick responded, his exhaustion slowly replacing the adrenaline in his system. “You go ahead and head on home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me, Nick. I’ll see you in the morning.” Ellie smiled, picking up her jacket and stepping to the door. “It’s good to have you back, boss.” she said as she turned out the lights and shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the light of his bedside lamp, Nick found his way to his bed. He draped his trench coat over one of the chairs before sitting on the bed. He loosened his tie and reclined onto the bed. Crossing his ankles, he tipped his hat to cover his eyes before folding his arms over his chest and letting sleep overtake him,</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Awakening from the first real sleep he had had in two hundred years was an interesting experience. While he had memories about waking up from before he was a prototype synth, alertness returned to him far more rapidly than what he expected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t expect this to be the norm.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he chided himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muted light from the bedside lamp flickered into life, briefly assaulting the detective’s eyes and causing him to squint. He sat up and stretched. While it was an unconscious movement, Nick reveled in the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and adjusted his hat back on to his head as he stepped over to the electric plate. He turned it on and began the water boiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Nick.” Ellie chimed as she opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, kiddo.” Nick replied as he began pouring the hot water over the coffee grounds. Ellie sat down at her desk and began working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” she said as Nick handed her a cup of coffee. She choked slightly as she took a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad?” Nick chuckled as he sat in his chair and opened several of the folders on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say bad, but it is stronger than what I’m used to.” Ellie chuckled. Nick took a swig of his coffee. He sighed in content as he set the mug down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say it’s regulation police strength.” he said, his voice hoarse as the hot liquid slid down his throat. “If the caffeine content doesn’t keep you awake, the taste certainly will.” His tongue felt coarse and prickled in his mouth. It was then Nick realized he had more than likely burned it. Ellie laughed as the detective’s face screwed in discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay there, boss?” she asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I have to remember that I’m a little more squishy than I have been for two hundred years.” Nick grimaced. He leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk, opening the drawer that contained his case files. “What have we got on the schedule today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had an old friend come by while you were… out. Kenji Nakano came in. He seemed pretty distraught about something. I don’t like to speculate, but it almost seemed like it was a missing persons case.” Ellie answered, her tone disheartened. Nick sighed heavily and sat up in his seat. Missing persons cases were some of the hardest cases to work, not because of the work involved, but because of how they often ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he happen to say if he was going to be staying in town for long?” Nick asked. Ellie shook her head and stood up, handing Nick a manila folder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t. He said he had to get back to his homestead. He left his wife there, and he didn’t feel comfortable being this far away from her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick nodded in understanding. “Yeah, that sounds like Kenji. Consummate family man.” He sighed as he picked up his mug again. “What else do we got?” Ellie shuffled some files around on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much. We had a caravan guard in who came in, asking for some help. Said that several caravans had gone missing near Covenant. Um, a small group from Nordhagen Beach came in as well, needed some help solving why a bunch of them are getting sick.” Ellie sighed. “You know, I spent a good thirty miutes wiping down everything they touched while they were here. I don’t need to be getting sick, thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick took another sip of his now considerably cooler coffee. “I guess I’ll go sniff around Covenant. See if you can get a hold of Alexis over the old ham radio and see if she could go check on the Nakanos.” Ellie nodded and began scribbling notes on her notepad. Nick finished off his coffee and stood up. “I’m gonna get going that way while I have most of the day ahead of me.” Nick picked up his coat from where he had placed it the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful out there, Detective.” Ellie said as Nick stepped out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Nick said with a wink as the door closed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Morning sunlight filtered in through broken clouds, burning away the fog. Nick donned his trench coat, taking a deep breath of the moist air. The crowds of Diamond City had not quite thronged the streets, which made Nick’s trip to the main gate easy. Danny Sullivan was the guard on duty as Nick came to the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” Sullivan asked, eyeing the recently humanized detective warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Danny. I’m just on my way out. Mind letting me through?” Nick asked, a wry smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, do I know you?” Danny asked, his eyes narrowing as his grip on his pistol tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit. Not everyone knows I’ve been updated.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve got to be careful with this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Danny. It’s me, Nick Valentine.” he said carefully, gauging the guard’s reaction. Danny’s face hardened into a doubtful scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” the guard drawled. “And I’m the son of a super mutant hound.” Nick noticed Danny had slipped his trigger finger inside the trigger guard of his weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“C’mon, Valentine. Gotta be quick about this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nick thought, the weight of the weapon in his shoulder holster becoming very heavy. “Look, Danny, what would prove it to you that I’m really Nick Valentine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s eyes narrowed even further. “Remember when I said you motivated me to become a part of DCS?” he asked. Nick relaxed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I caught you and a couple other kids smoking in a little nook behind the Chem-I-Care. The other kids bolted, but you stood there and owned up to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny visibly relaxed slightly. “Do you remember what you said to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick looked the guard dead in the eyes. “That if you kept up with it, you’d end up looking like me: falling apart and your insides showing. You looked shaken in your shoes, but you quickly put it out and said you’d never do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny sighed in relief, lowering his weapon. “You had me worried there, Mister Valentine. You’re definitely looking a lot better than…” A look of horror swept across Danny’s face and he quickly brought his weapon up and leveled it at Nick’s face. “You’ve been to the Institute. How do I know you're not gonna snap and kill us all?!” he asked, his tone hysterical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick raised his hands to a defensive position. “Careful now, Danny. I can explain. Yes, I was taken back to the Institute. No, I am not going to kill anyone. I can’t tell you how or why this happened, but I am the same Nick Valentine you’ve known forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny didn’t move an inch, keeping his weapon in Nick’s face. “I don’t know that, Mister Valentine. But I don’t know what else to do, so I am going to let you walk out that door. And for your safety, you’d better not come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Danny?” Nick asked incredulously. “You are going to keep me from coming home?” Danny’s response was to rack the bolt on his pipe gun, chambering a round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you until the count of ten.” the spooked guard responded. “Ten. Nine. Eight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick backed towards the door, keeping his hands raised and his gaze locked on Danny. Once he was out of the side door, he lowered his hands with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Looks like you’re back to square one, Nicky.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mused sourly as he rammed his hands into the pockets of his pants and began walking slowly away</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “Fear is gonna overrule everything in the end.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s foul mood improved the further the sun rose in the sky, if only slightly. Soon, all of the morning fog had burned away, and the day had bloomed into a perfect spring day. The travel was easy, with very little by way of hostile lifeforms. This worked well for Nick, as it gave him an opportunity to mull over his interaction with Danny.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know that Diamond City is the one place in the Commonwealth that has a history of synth aggression. What did I expect this time around? That they’d all welcome a human Nick with arms wide open after I’d been the way I was for so long?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Nick cursed at himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How do I prove to them that I’m not going to repeat the Broken Mask?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Several ideas started forming in Nick’s mind, but his thought process was cut short as a walled-off compound grew steadily larger in his vision. A man with silver hair in a black leather jacket was lounging in a chair just outside the gated entrance of the gated town, idly picking at his nails. A scabbarded sword hung at his side, it’s bronze hilt gleaming dully in the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” the man asked lazily, barely looking up at the detective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. I was sent ahead by my boss to see if there are any towns that we could trade with.” Nick lied, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No need to let them know that I’m snooping around.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. My name’s Swanson. Since you're a first timer, there's something you got to know first.” he replied, his tone suddenly more interested and chipper as he sat up more in his chair. “We don't let just anyone inside. There's an entrance test. We call it the SAFE test. Everyone's got to take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the SAFE test?” Nick asked, half curious and half annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swanson looked around, as if there were potential eavesdroppers on the empty roadway. “I probably shouldn't say nothing. But listen; we want to make sure only good people come into Covenant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Nick’s willpower to not let his interest appear on his face. “What do you mean?” Swanson’s eyebrows almost jumped off of his face in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't know about...? Jesus. Listen, not everyone in the Commonwealth is human, okay? Some are... Synths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Synths?” Nick asked, playing dumb. Swanson’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going to say anything more than that. Just take the test. You pass and you can come inside where everything's safe. All right?” he said. Nick nodded, and Swanson gestured to the little wooden shed nearby. The two of them stepped over, with the silver-haired sentry taking a seat behind a desk and Nick sitting in the seat across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So let's begin. There ain't no wrong answers. Question one. You are approached by a frenzied scientist, who yells, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> What's your response? A; "Up yours, too, buddy.", B; Grab a pipe and knock him out, C; Slip away before he finishes, or D; You wouldn't worry, if he did that it'd cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?” Swanson asked after pulling out a clipboard. He was watching Nick’s face intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d grab a pipe and knock him out.” Nick responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ A pipe, you say?” Swanson said, sounding slightly confused. “Next question. While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do? A; Medicate the infected area as best you can, B; Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads, C; Amputate the foot before the infection spreads, or D; Scream for help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick paused for a second before answering. “I’d probably amputate the foot. Better to lose a foot than lose a life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have some medical training…” Swanson mused aloud as he scribbled a note on his clipboard. “Number three. You discover a young boy lost in a cave. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do? A; Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay, B; Confiscate the property by force, and leave the boy there as punishment, C; Pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for myself, and leave him to his fate, or D; Lead the boy to safety, then turn him over to someone in charge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the boy to safety, obviously.” Nick responded. “No need to be the judge, jury, and executioner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very... curious.” the sentry muttered as he kept writing. “Next. Congratulations! You made it onto a baseball team! Which position do you prefer? A; Pitcher, B; Catcher, C; Designated hitter, or D; none of the above?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pitcher, hands down. I used to be the pitcher for my precinct team back in Chicago.” Nick answered proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay? Are you certain about that?” Swanson asked, sounding pretty confused. “Nevermind, next question. Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill someone. What do you do? A; Give her whatever she wants to spare his life, B; Ask for a minigun so I could do the job right, C; Do what grandma told you to, or D; Throw your tea in her face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I'd give her whatever she wants to spare his life!” Nick cried out. “Seriously, what the hell is this test?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm... Typical Class B…” came the reply from Swanson. “Sorry, I know some of these questions are a bit… odd. But please, answer them in the way you think is best. Now, Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? Do you A;  grab a bobby pin and pick the lock, B; Walk away and let him rot, C; Get a laser pistol and blast the lock off, or D; Trade for a cherry bomb and blow it open?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick the lock.” Nick answered swiftly, his unease growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is all you'd do? Nothing else? Wait, don't answer. Next. Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment? A; Say a prayer and hope God would save you, B; Get a gun and shoot yourself, C; Dose yourself with anti-mutagen agent or D; Cut off the mutated tissue with a precision laser?” Swanson continued, absorbed in his clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut it off with a precision laser.” Nick stated, now desperately trying to guess how much longer this test would last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technological bias... Hmmm…” was all Swanson said. He looked up at the detective. “ A neighbor is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it? A;Slip some knock out drops into his Nuka-Cola, then take it, B; Point a gun in his face and take it from him, C; Trade him for one of the comic books you own, or D; Sneak into his room and steal it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick rolled his eyes. “If any of the other questions I’ve answered haven’t indicated what I’d say, I’d trade him for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swanson smiled a hollow grin. “Hmm. You're almost done. Last question. You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and.... A; loosen bolts on his water pipes. When he turns on the sink, he'll be in for a surprise, B; Replace his blood pressure medicine with sugar pills, C; I'd put a firecracker in his toilet. That never gets old, or D; Change the wattage on the razor. Give him a shock the next time he uses it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sighed in relief. “Loosen the bolts on the water pipes.” he answered with a humorless smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swanson continued writing on his clipboard for several minutes before standing up and extending a hand to Nick. “Test's over. No one's ever answered quite like you. But hey, you passed. I'll open up the gate.” The sentry pressed a button on his desk. A buzzer sounded, faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Probably inside the compound somewhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nick figured, slightly exasperated. He checked the watch Alexis had given him. A whole half hour had passed during the test, but it had felt like six hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Covenant.” Swanson said, gesturing to the open gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Nick nodded, slightly curtly. As he stepped through the gate, a shiver passed down his spine and settled in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something’s not right with this place.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nick didn’t know where that thought had come from, but he knew exactly what it was. Gut instinct. And a good cop knew to always listen to gut instinct.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Close Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Non-consensual sexual acts. While there is nothing explicit, I figure a warning in advance is appropriate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A portly older man in a fedora approached Nick before he could get a good look at the town. “Well hello, stranger. The name's Jacob, Jacob Orden. I run this town. Glad you passed the test, our door's always open to good quality people.” He extended his hand to the detective, who took it after a moment of hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.” Valentine responded, deciding in a split second to forego using his last name. Unfortunately, a good portion of the Commonwealth knew that he was a synth, and this was not the time nor the place to reveal his full identity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good strong name.” Oreden said, releasing Nick’s grip. “Now, what is your business here in Covenant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working with a caravan company from the Capital Wasteland, just scouting some places to trade.” Nick stated, repeating his earlier fib to Swanson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing! You can use one of the beds in the guest house for as long as you need to. And you should definitely visit Penny's store.” Orden said, his countenance brightening at the hint of potential trade income. “Well, I’ll let you get to your business! And once again, welcome to Covenant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick watched as the leader of the walled-off community walked off, cheerily whistling a tune as he did so. Feeling the unease in his gut again, Nick finally got a good look at the town. For a moment, he could almost swear that the bombs had not fallen two centuries ago. A collection of houses still stood, with small patches of paint peeling being the only indication that they had been there longer than twenty years. A corner had been converted into a larger garden plot, with several crops protruding from the dirt. Several other small structures dotted the compound between the houses. Nick surmised that these were most likely sheds and workshops.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not a bad looking town.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nick admitted begrudgingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well-built, well defended… I guess I can see why they want to keep ‘undesirables’ out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He began walking, following the town’s semi-paved path to what could loosely be called the town square. Several residents were milling about, all of whom gave the detective a wide berth. A fairly rundown-looking Mister Handy floated stationary at the far end of the area, humming and muttering to itself as two of its three eyepods swiveled around listily. The third eye seemed to be focused on a patch of a wall on an adjacent building. Nick approached the robot hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er… Hello there.” the detective stuttered, unsure of what the robot’s response would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day to you, sir!” the Mister Handy responded, all three of its eyepods swiveling to focus directly on Nick with a speed that was disconcerting to the man. “The name is Deezer. Can I interest you in a refreshing glass of Deezer’s Lemonade?” it asked, its tone extremely peppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s in it?” Nick asked, his eyebrow lifting in suspicion </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There hasn’t been actual lemons in the Commonwealth since before the bombs fell.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The secret recipe is a tightly guarded secret. But here, try a complimentary beverage.” the Mister Handy answered, opening a cooler next to it and withdrawing a bottle, which it then handed to the detective. The bottle was surprisingly cold, with condensation forming on the exterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks.” Nick said, cautiously taking the bottle. “Any tips on places I should…” he began asking, but the butler robot had suddenly lost any interest in him </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Poor ‘bot’s memory and logic circuits have probably corroded something fierce.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he figured, turning to survey the remainder of the square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An intermittent stream of people trickled in and out of one of the houses. Deciding that it was a good place to snoop, Nick began walking over. Realizing his mouth felt particularly dry, Nick cracked the seal on the bottle of lemonade and took a swig. As the liquid his tongue, it took all of his willpower to not gag. He casually replaced the cap on the lip of the bottle as he swallowed, the taste coating his mouth. As he entered the building, he surreptitiously dropped the bottle in an open trash can right by the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main floor of the house had been converted into an open area, with a large counter and shelving taking up the left third of the room. Shelves full of a mishmash of items were evenly spaced apart in the remainder of the space. “Why hello there!” a woman called from behind the counter. Nick turned his attention to the woman. She had warm brown eyes and black hair with streaks of grey running through it. While she was trying to play it cool, Nick could tell that the woman was tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Covenant!” she continued, straightening from her position of leaning on the counter. “What brings you to my humble shop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trade.” Nick answered, casting a quick glance around the shelved area. “My boss sent me to search for places we could stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then I would reckon you came to the right place!  Everyone around here calls me Mrs. Fitzgerald. But you, cutey, can call me Penny.” the store owner responded, her tone becoming slightly flirtatious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Nick said, completing his scan of the room. He sidled up to the bar, leaning up on the bar himself. “And why would that be, doll?” he asked, laying the sweetness on thick in his own tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A handsome man like you could call me anything he wants, within reason.” Penny answered with a sultry tone and half-lidded eyes. She leaned closer to Nick, and her tone became conspiratorial. “I don’t see very many caravan hands who take care of themselves quite the way you do, mister…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicholas. But my friends call me Nick.” the detective answered suavely. Penny giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, Mister Nicholas?” Penny asked, a blush rising to her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t mind perusing your goods.” Nick answered with a wink, drawing another giggle from Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about dinner first?” she asked rushingly. Nick chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me look around, then I’ll get back to you on that.” Nick said, straightening up and patting Penny’s hand. He stepped away from the counter and walked over to the shelves, Penny’s dreamy sigh following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick made a point to take his time going up and down the aisles of shelving. To the untrained eye, he was taking his time inspecting the goods of the store. To those who knew what to look for, he was pausing in spots that would allow him to look out the windows and observe the goings on outside. Unfortunately for Nick, there was very little he could see; most of the windows in the building face out into the walls of the compound. But that wasn’t the thing that caught Nick’s attention the most. The price tags on most of the items, many of them marked up to prices twice as what he would find at other dealers in the Commonwealth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes, Nick dejectedly gave up trying to glean any information from the portals to the outside world. He walked out from between the shelves and back to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Penny asked, concern written on her face. Nick’s expression morphed into one of confusion before becoming one of understanding just as quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, yeah.” Nick responded, a wry grin cracking his face. “I just realized I’ve had a long day, with not much to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you poor thing. Why don’t you come upstairs with me and I’ll cook you up a good home-cooked meal?” Penny cooed. “Maybe get to know each other a little better?” she finished with a wink. She took Nick’s hand from behind the counter, and soon the pair were in a small kitchen area on the second floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where are you from, Nicholas?” Penny asked as she worked on preparing their meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m originally from…” Nick caught himself before he could say Chicago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A little close there, Valentine. Gotta be a little more careful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Far Harbor.” he finished, hoping his little fib came across as believable. “But for the last few years, I’ve been based out of the Capital Wasteland. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve lived in the Commonwealth for my entire life.” Penny replied cheerfully. “I only moved to Covenant after my husband passed away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Nick asked, picking up on the not-so-subtly dropped hint. “So what made you decide to move to Covenant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… slightly complicated.” Penny answered. “I had heard that Covenant was a safe place.” Penny shot a glance over her shoulder to see Nick’s probing glance. She ladled some of the stew she was making into two bowls and walked over to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, my husband was… replaced by a synth.” Penny continued as she sat down at the small square table, gesturing for Nick to sit next to her. Nick removed his jacket and draped it over one of the other chairs surrounding the table before taking the seat Penny had directed him to, his mind racing as he realized he was in a very precarious position. Penny raised in eyebrow in curiosity at Nick’s exposed shoulder holster and pistol, but said nothing as her guest sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry for your loss.” Nick answered cautiously, the hairs on his neck prickling. “How did you figure out he had been… taken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the little things.” Penny sighed before taking a bite of the stew in front of her. “He turned cold. He wasn’t as passionate, and suddenly began spending almost no time sleeping at night. Sure, he would come to bed with me, but I’d feel him get up in the middle of the night and not return until just before the morning. At first I thought it was because he was having an affair.” Penny chuckled sorrowfully. “But then I started noticing other things. He started really craving sweets. He began nosing around the town, almost like he was scoping out the town’s defenses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Nick responded, an electric tingle running down his spine. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I reported him to the town marshal, like any good citizen should. He was put on trial and was executed.” Penny stated matter-of-factly. “An autopsy was done, and that’s when we discovered that he was a synth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Nick repeated flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shrugged and continued eating. “It’s not your fault. It’s not like you’re an Institute replacement, sent to destabilize an entire town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Nick replied, forcing a laugh before dropping his gaze to his bowl. The two ate in uncomfortable silence as neither knew how to continue the conversation. “So then why Covenant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d heard rumors of a place where people were trying to make an honest living and do their part in ridding the Commonwealth of the Institute. Figured that if there was anywhere left for me in this world, I could be there and do my part.” Penny said, her face brightening with a smile. “So, I moved here and I’ve been here ever since.” She leaned back in her chair and looked at Nick. “I’m so sorry, did you want something to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what you’ve got.” Nick answered half-absentmindedly, his mind processing the information Penny had given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much, sadly.” the shopkeep sighed as she stood up and entered the kitchen. “Just some beer or Nuka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just have a Nuka.” Nick answered as he finished his bowl of stew and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Penny asked in a flirtatious tone as she entered the room. She had a Nuka-Cola bottle in one hand, a beer in the other. She winked as she gently lobbed the bottle of soda to the detective, who had moved to a nearby window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second story window certainly afforded Nick a better view of the town than any of the windows downstairs. Even though dusk had settled, there was enough light that Nick could still see people finishing up their day’s labors. But most fortuitous was the fact that the window was slightly higher than the top of the wall surrounding the town. Nick noticed two individuals exiting the town through the entrance of the town. Nick recognized the taller one as the gatekeeper, Swanson. The other was a woman Nick had not seen during his time in town. The pair disappeared for a brief moment behind the wall before Nick picked them up as they walked up the road. They were huddled close together, and it looked like the woman was speaking sternly to the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s attention was suddenly ripped from the arguing duo as arms wrapped around his chest from behind and a weight pressed into him from behind. He looked down to see Penny’s arms clasp across his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… can I help you?” Nick stuttered, unsure of how to respond to the sudden display of affection. Penny inhaled and sighed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… yes, you can.” she replied. “Come to bed with me, Nick. It’s been so long…” her voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick gently pried apart Penny’s grasp and turned around. The smell of alcohol hung on her breath like a noose around a dead man’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s a lightweight. Can’t hold her drink.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick realized. All other thoughts were cut short as Penny launched herself at the detective in a sloppy kiss. She grabbed Nick’s face in desperation, as if more physical contact with him was the only thing that could keep her alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick gently pushed the inebriated woman away, breaking the contact between them. “Penny, I can’t do this.” he said, his tone firm but soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Penny asked breathlessly, a hungry light in her eyes. “Is it because you have someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Nick answered half-truthfully. At Penny’s probe about someone else, the face of a pretty brunette with sparkling green eyes flashed across his memory. Shaking his head to clear his mind of the other woman and to reinforce his answer to Penny, he continued. “It wouldn’t be right. You’re drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny scoffed. “It was only one bottle of beer, Nicky.” She stepped closer to the detective, smiling coyly “Besides, I’ve always had a thing for… dicks.” she finished, emphasizing the last word as she reached out and grasped Nick’s crotch. “I see you’re packing more heat than that pistol there!” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick swatted Penny’s hand away. “Knock it off.” he growled sternly, his face reddening slightly. “Don’t make this something both of us will regret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shoved Nick squarely in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards through a doorway. His calves connected with an object, knocking him further off-balance. He fell backwards, landing on something soft. Taking a quick glance, Nick recognized that Penny had pushed him onto her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could stand up, Penny lunged with a speed that belied her drunkenness. She knelt on the bed over the detective, straddling him. “Now Nicky, let’s play nice.” she cooed as she began grinding her pelvis on Nick’s. Moaning in pleasure, she leaned over. Placing her forearms on either side of Nick’s head, she began kissing his face and neck, continuing the gyration of her hips as she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Nick flexed his chest upwards and to the left, pushing Penny off of him. He rolled to his right and off of the bed as Penny landed on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny, I cannot do this.” Nick said loudly, backing up back into the kitchen area. “You’re a nice gal, but I will not do anything while you are drunk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you want me, Nicky?” Penny whimpered as Nick grabbed his jacket and began retreating down the stairs, keeping one eye on her as he did. “I thought you really cared…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do care.” Nick replied. “I didn’t intend to lead you on. I was bantering earlier, and I encouraged you too much. But I do care. You deserve better than a drunken encounter, Penny.” he finished gently as Penny’s lip began to quiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he opened the door to exit the building, Nick could hear muffled crying drifting down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling guilty, Nick closed the door gently. Taking a deep breath of cool night air, Nick quickly walked away from Penny’s building. Deezer was still floating in the same place he was when Nick entered the town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing quickly around, Nick decided this was a good a time as any to explore the rest of the town unhindered. He did so, quickly walking the length and width of the town. Unfortunately, the detective didn’t discover much.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guess I’ll need another set of eyes to comb over this place with me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nick admitted defeatedly as he entered the guest bunkhouse. Several merchants and caravan guards were milling about, some counting their caps and wares, others servicing weapons. Several shot wary glances at the lone detective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting a little privacy, Nick noticed a cot in the corner that hadn’t yet been claimed. Making a beeline for it, Nick sat on the small cot. Sighing, he laid on his back and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind processed all of the information that he had learned from the day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So it looks like this place is some anti-Institute haven. They don’t want synths in here. I’m guessing that SAFE test bullshit is some kind of test to try and weed out who might be a synth. But there’s got to be more to this town…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective kept puzzling over the riddle of the town before he fell asleep. His last conscious thought was the image of the green-eyed brunette and a feeling of longing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Discussions of Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nick was up before the sun, making sure to slip out before anyone could see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s see if I can see where Swanson and that woman went. Kinda strange that they left at night.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nick thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the gate, Nick began retracing the steps of the pair, hanging a right. He followed the road. A small inlet of water was on his left side. Several minutes later, he came to a crossroads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Nick mumbled, unsure of which path to take. Crouching down, Nick began looking for hints of which direction to take. He scoured the slowly brightening area for anything that would give him an indication of where Swanson and the mystery woman had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes of fruitless searching, Nick stopped searching for clues. Sighing, he took stock of his situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I can’t go back to Diamond City at the moment.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he scowled. He chewed the inside of his cheek before deciding to move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I guess I’ll head to Sanctuary. See if I can help out around there while I figure out what to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaining his bearings, Nick set off again, sticking mainly to the roads. As Nick passed under a freeway overpass, a vertibird flew overhead, barely clearing the tops of the trees as it flew under the elevated roadway. It came to a stop further up the road from the traveling detective, hovering to allow two power armored Brotherhood of Steel members to jump from the gun deck. Several rappelling lines were lowered as well, and a handful of scribes and crates were lowered down as well. One of the power armored troopers approached Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me, civilian, but this area is off-limits by order of Elder Maxson.” the trooper said, his voice enhanced by his helmet’s voice encoder as he held up a hand. “State your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m traveling to Sanctuary. Besides, I didn’t know that the Brotherhood had made themselves the governing body of the Commonwealth.” Nick quipped, irritated that he had been stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Brotherhood’s mission is to secure technological information and protect it from those who would use it improperly, and by any means necessary. And if that means controlling territory, then so be it.” the knight answered, his tone incensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been drinking the kool-aid for a bit, haven’t you?” Nick muttered under his breath, his frustration growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” the knight growled, raising his laser rifle slightly. “Are you getting fresh with me, civvie? Just because you’re too dumb to realize that we’re the only thing to keep you from being deathclaw or ghoul chow or the Institute kidnapping your loved ones doesn’t mean you can disrespect us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Rhys.” said the other knight sternly as she approached. “Put your weapon down, soldier. Rhys muttered something under his breath before turning and stalking off. The other soldier watched her comrade walk off before sighing. “Sorry about that. Knight Rhys has had some… issues lately. I’m Paladin Hannah Gilliam.” She extended her gauntleted hand the detective. Nick took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick Valentine.” Nick responded, feeling a chill run down his spine as he realized that he had accidentally let his true identity slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The synth detective? You look a little… different from when I saw you on the Prydwen.” the paladin’s voice sounded surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er… yeah. I had some reconstruction done.” Nick said, telling a half truth. “Two hundred plus years of wear and tear means I needed some work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, you do good work here in the Commonwealth. In my book, you’re alright. You’re good to keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I really mean it.” Nick replied, his relief genuine. He began walking before stopping and turning back to the paladin. “You’ll keep this under wraps, right?” he asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paladin Gilliam laughed and nodded. “Your secret is safe with me, Mister Valentine.” Nick smiled in relief before resuming his traveling. He made sure to be careful to skirt the edge of the Brotherhood’s outpost. Rhys had removed his helmet and made a point to glare at Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick continued up the road, and soon, the Starlight Drive-In came into view. A trader and pack brahmin approached, traveling in the opposite direction as Nick. Cursory nods were exchanged, and both parties continued on their separate ways. As Nick passed by the settlement, he saw plenty of settlers hard at work, either tending to crops or working in various workshops. Minutemen guards were stationed at every entrance to the town, vigilantly keeping watch for any potential threats. A melancholy smile crept across Nick’s face as thoughts of what the open air theater and Minutemen used to be surfaced from the depths of his memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick had almost reached his destination of Sanctuary before the sun had reached its peak in the sky. As he traveled up the road from Concord, the old Red Rocket Truck Stop seemed to call out to the detective. Pausing for a brief moment, Nick surveyed the building, a sense of longing and sorrow swelling in his chest. He blinked furiously, trying to abate the tears that had sprung up in the corners of his eyes unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coughing to try and mask his emotions, Nick approached the building. Alexis had originally converted the fueling station into a workshop of sorts after she had exited Vault 111. Nick had asked her why she preferred the dingy old garage to the proximity of Sanctuary and received a rushed and mumbled reply. Nick had barely caught half of what his friend had said, so he wisely decided to drop the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he crossed through a hole in the scrub that provided a natural fence to the service station, Nick realized the area was far too quiet. Automated turrets sat inactive, their barrels pointed into the ground. The normal din of the fusion generator Alexis had scrounged with the help of a Brotherhood of Steel team was absent. Uneasy, Nick reached under his trench coat and undid the strap holding his pistol in its holster, lightly wrapping his hands around the grips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the building, sliding the door open before drawing his weapon. He kept the gun at his side, but disengaged the safety with his thumb before proceeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence inside seemed to be far more pronounced. The shutters on the windows were wide open, revealing a layer of dust that covered every surface. A Protectron unit sat in its charging cradle behind the counter, but Nick surmised that the power had been turned off for a while. Workbenches sat forlornly in the ante noon light, as if they had resigned themselves to an eternity of non-use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Nick thumbed the safety on his pistol before holstering the weapon. He stepped into the main garage area, expecting the area to look exactly as he had seen it last. In the dim light, he was surprised to see a cot had been set up in the far corner of the room, blankets folded neatly at the foot of it. The dust was almost non-existent, with each work surface looking like it had been used recently. A suit of T-60 power armor that Alexis had been working on had also been moved, and another armor harness erected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Nick could investigate further, the garage door began to open. Nick dropped to one knee, drawing his pistol and training it on the opening steel door. He squinted as light flooded the room. As the door shuddered to a stop, a hulking metal behemoth stood in the opening, a large plasma rifle pointed into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you exactly five seconds to explain why you’re poking around my private residence before I start blasting. And trust me, I rarely miss.” Even through a voice enhancer, Nick recognized the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paladin Danse.” Nick answered, lowering his weapon slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Danse, asshole.” came the reply from the power armored figure. Danse’s words were slightly slurred, which was surprising to the detective. “Now, who the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick lowered his weapon further as he stood up, slowly raising his other hand in a calming and defensive manner. “Well, here’s the funny thing… It’s me, Nick Valentine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking bullshit. Who are you, really?” the intoxicated Paladin repeated, lifting his plasma rifle into a firing position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danse, I swear that I am Nick Valentine, and I can prove it.” Nick said, trying to keep his voice calm as he felt a bead of sweat form and race down his neck. “You gave a woman named Alexis Holyoak a weapon you personally customized named Righteous Authority. You put your neck on the line to get her into the Brotherhood of Steel. You have a cat bowl in your quarters on the Prydwen for Proctor Quinlan’s cat. But most importantly, you are a good man who is loyal to the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barrel of the Paladin’s rifle lowered ever so slightly. “Okay. One more question I have for you; how the hell did you change your face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… a bit of a story. Why don’t you come on in and we’ll talk it out like real men?” Nick answered, beckoning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real men?” Danse asked, his tone a mixture of hurt and offense. Nick could see the Paladin bristle underneath the armor. “I don’t see how we can have a conversation “like real men” when we’re both abominations of science.” he sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Danse, just come in. I swear I’m not going to steal anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Paladin stood there for a moment before sighing and entering the building. He pressed a button on the wall as he did so, and the garage door began to rattle shut. He then flicked a switch, activating the lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start talking.” he growled as he stepped up to the open power armor harness. Nick noticed that he was wearing armor that was not standard Brotherhood of Steel issue, but held his tongue as the Paladin began to remove his armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Alexis and I were travelling near Diamond City when we were ambushed by some super mutants. I got beat up pretty bad. Real bad. According to her, I was unresponsive and basically dead, so she teleported us to the Institute. They, uh, upgraded my hardware and now I look like this.” Nick said, giving Danse the condensed version of the story. As Nick was finishing the story, Danse flopped onto the cot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Alexis is still pretty deep in the Institute. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s been asked to play both sides. I’m sure Maxson has her spying on the Institute and the Institute has her scoping out the power players in the Commonwealth.” Danse huffed, intertwining his fingers behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick balked at the thought, ashamed he had not thought about that possibility. “I guess that’s one option.” he mumbled, leaning up against one of the workstations. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, buddy. You’re definitely not going to like that her son is the head of the Institute.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nick kept to himself. He studied the lounging Paladin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with you, Danse?” Nick asked, watching as the Paladin stiffened on the bed. “I know that’s not regulation Brotherhood kit over there. You decide to strike out on your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse sat up and glared at Nick. “Either you’ve been living under a behemoth’s foot, or you’re being an asshole. I’m not ‘striking out on my own’. I’m a synth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick blinked rapidly, the weight of Danse’s revelation hitting like a bombshell. “Um… That’s…” he stuttered, trying to form a coherent thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not a saboteur. I have memories of growing up in the Capital Wasteland. I’ve never once had the urge to just kill anyone who is in a position of power anywhere. I have no memory of the Institute at all.” Danse’s voice cracked. “But now I don’t know who I am. I’m just a machine who thinks he’s a man. An abomination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two remained still for several moments as the air thickened with discomfort. Neither of the two knew how to continue the conversation. Finally, Nick walked over and sat down next to the ex-Brotherhood of Steel member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… uh… I might understand what you’re going through.” Nick began haltingly. Danse gave him a sideways glance, but did not try to stop the detective. “I remember waking up in the Institute when they first uploaded the memories of the original Nick Valentine into my hard drives. Imagine the personality and memories of a pre-War detective trying to piece together where he was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse’s confusion was written plainly over his face. “You mean to tell me that you’re from before the Great War?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… a complicated question. I struggled for a long time to figure out who I really am. Am I the original Nick Valentine, reincarnated? Or am I a machine, desperately trying to masquerade as a man?” Nick replied, the answer coming more easily than he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? What did you decide?” Danse inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t fully figured that one out. The best I can reckon is that I’m somewhere in between. And trust me, it’s far more complicated now that I’m like this.” said the detective. “But there is one thing that I know helped me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” asked the disgraced paladin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends. I can’t tell you how much Alexis helped me get some things straight. Hell, getting to where I was before this happened took a couple of decades to figure out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. So what you’re saying is that I’m going to have to spend forever trying to reconcile everything?” Danse sighed bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Nick answered. “But it will take time. And your friends will always be around to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What friends? I have no one. Everyone I trusted is a member of the Brotherhood.” Danse sighed, his tone growing more bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick thought for a moment before standing up. “Not everyone.” he said, turning to face the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Danse questioned, his face crestfallen. Nick noticed a very brief glimmer of hope in the ex-Paladin’s eyes before it was extinguished by doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m your friend.” Nick stated, extending his hand to the other synth. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I will always listen. Let’s figure out who we are, together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse stood, his eyes scanning Nick’s face for any trace of deception. Hesitantly, he took Nick’s offered hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Valen… Nick.” he said, firmly shaking the detective’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick grinned. “Don’t mention it, Danse. Now, why don’t we head into Sanctuary for lunch? I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>29 APR 2020: Some quick editing/spelling corrections.<br/>24 MAR 2021: Some quick editing/spelling corrections.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mirrors and Cracks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EXPLICIT WARNING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two synths began the short walk to the town of Sanctuary. It took the detective several minutes to convince the disgraced paladin that he did not need to wear his power armor, to which the paladin begrudgingly accepted. The pair did not conversate until they began crossing over the bridge into the town.</p><p>“Know of any good places to eat?” Nick asked.</p><p>“Honestly? Not really. I only come into town to pick up supplies.” Danse grumbled sheepishly.</p><p>Nick chuckled. “Well, then let’s see what we can find out.” As they continued further into town, both were surprised by how the town had grown. The settlement had flourished underneath the care of the Minutemen, and in turn had become a haven for settlers and traders.</p><p>“Danse? Is that you?” A voice called out from behind the two synths. Both turned to see Preston Garvey, colonel of the Minutemen. The Minuteman’s face split into a wide grin as he recognized the paladin. “It’s been a while, even longer since I’ve seen you out of your power armor! And who is your friend?”</p><p>“Er… do you have a place we can talk in private?” Danse asked.</p><p>“Sure, right this way.” Preston gestured towards one of the ancient houses, and the trio walked over.</p><p>“Welcome to the Sanctuary Minutemen Outpost Headquarters. Sorry, it’s not as grand as The Castle, but it works.” Preston said proudly as they entered the building. Preston led them through the house. “We converted this place into a command center and bunkhouse for our troops.” Preston continued as he opened the door to one of the bedrooms. The room had been converted into an office. A large map covered one of the walls, with various pins making settlements, strings marking trade routes. Several chairs were scattered around the room. “Please, go ahead and take a seat.”</p><p>“No, thank you.” Danse answered, opting to lean against a bookshelf near the door. Nick shrugged and removed his trench coat before sitting in one of the chairs. Preston sat in a chair near the window, leaning his musket against the wall. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his ankles as he placed his hands on his heads. The Minuteman visibly relaxed, sighing in relief.</p><p>“So, what can I do for you, gentlemen?” Preston asked.</p><p>“Well, for starters, I need a place to stay for a bit until things blow over for a bit in Diamond City.” Nick answered with a tired sigh. Preston eyed the detective warily, sitting up slightly in his chair.</p><p>“And why is that, stranger?” Preston asked tersely, lowering one hand to be closer to his weapon. While it wasn’t an overt threat, Nick and Danse both knew that the Minuteman was a crack shot. </p><p>“Because people tend to be incredibly skittish around a prototype synth detective who is suddenly not a prototype synth but human.” Danse answered, a small smile barely lifting one side of his mouth. Preston almost fell out of his chair.</p><p>“Nick Valentine?” he asked, leaning forward to scrutinize the detective with wide eyes.</p><p>“In the flesh.” Nick stated, before realizing what he had just said. He and Danse both chuckled at the irony of the statement. Preston’s eyes somehow grew wider.</p><p>“No shit? But how?” he asked in disbelief. Nick proceeded to bring the Minuteman colonel up to speed, giving him the same condensed version he had given Danse. Preston chuckled and shook his head as Nick finished his story. “Well then, I guess you do need a place to lie low for a bit. Feel free to take a bunk here in the HQ, and stay as long as you need. In the meantime, is there anything else you need, Mister Valentine?”</p><p>Nick sat and mused for a moment. He had not expected the Minutemen to be open and willing to help him, and was thus taken by surprise. “I can’t really think of anything at the moment, but I’ll let you know if I think of anything.” he said after several seconds. Preston nodded in understanding, a smile returning to his face.</p><p>“Well, why don’t we get some grub? I’ll show you around town.” Preston said, rising from his chair and picking up his musket. “I can show you the best places before I have to get back to patrols.”</p><p>The trio left the building and walked the town. Nick enjoyed seeing people going about their business, while Danse kept fidgeting with his plasma rifle, slinging and unslinging it over his shoulder. They stopped at a vendor who was loudly proclaiming that he had the finest noodles outside of Diamond City. It was only after they had ordered that Nick realized that he did not have any caps to pay for the meal.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ve got you, Nick.” Preston said, noticing the detective’s sheepish look. Preston and Danse both handed the merchant some caps before the three walked off.</p><p>“Eh, I don’t know about these being the best noodles outside of Diamond City…” Danse stated around a bite as soon as they were out of earshot of the merchant. Nick took a bite of his own. While he personally had not been able to taste the wares from Power Noodles before, he was inclined to agree with the former paladin. The sauce coating the noodles was mildly tart and the molerat meat was stringy. But, Nick did not complain, and ate the rest quickly.</p><p>Preston chuckled. “Yeah, that’s fair. Takahashi certainly knows how to work the spices. But I’ve gotta get back to work. Don’t be strangers, you two.” And with that, the Minuteman walked off, whistling a tune as he did so.</p><p>“Good man.” Danse mumbled begrudgingly under his breath.</p><p>“What was that?” Nick asked, pretending to have not heard the former paladin with a smile.</p><p>“You didn’t hear me say anything.” Danse said with a pointed look at the detective. A small smile played with the paladin’s mouth, but it quickly disappeared as his face shifted rapidly from shock to a stony poker face. As Nick watched this happen, he noticed that Danse’s stoicism did not reach his eyes, as his eyes darted around, looking for a quick exit. The hairs on Nick’s prickled and an unsettling feeling settled in his gut.</p><p>“Fancy meeting you here, Mister Valentine.” came a woman’s voice from behind him. Mentally steeling himself for the worst, Nick turned to see who had addressed him.</p><p>“Alexis!” he cried out, genuinely surprised to see the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 standing behind him. A blue vault suit with gold trim peaked out from underneath the leather bomber jacket she was wearing. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail and pulled through the rear opening of an old Red Sox cap. A pistol sat in a holster on her left thigh, and a mismatched pair of greaves covered her shins. A huge grin was prominent on her face and her sapphire eyes gleamed in the sunlight.</p><p>Nick felt his pulse quicken and a blush come to his cheeks as he realized how attractive his friend looked. He tried to say something else, but all that came out of his mouth was a strange choking sound. Alexis seemed to not notice Nick’s inability to speak and had turned towards the former Brotherhood paladin behind him.</p><p>“Danse!” she crowed, rushing to the ex-soldier and wrapping her arms around him in a massive bear hug. Nick tried to ignore the sudden pangs of jealousy as the Sole Survivor buried her chest in Danse’s chest.</p><p>“Uh, hello Knight Holyoak.” Danse answered awkwardly. The look on his face made it very clear to Nick that the former paladin would rather be facing a super mutant behemoth in nothing but his underwear and a rusty spoon. Alexis peeled herself off of the man’s torso and looked at him with a sheepish look.</p><p>“Actually… it’s Paladin… Paladin Holyoak.” she squeaked, her eyes wide and rapidly scanning Danse’s face. Nick felt a weight drop from his chest to his stomach as he watched several emotions flash across his fellow synth’s face in rapid succession.</p><p>“That’s… Outstanding.” the ex-soldier stuttered, his tone shaky. “I’m sure you’ll be phenomenal. If you’ll excuse me.” He pried himself from Alexis’ embrace and quickly strode off, nodding at Nick as he passed. The detective turned to watch Danse quickly retreat down the street and out of sight.</p><p>“Should I go apologize?” Alexis asked, standing next to Nick.</p><p>“Nah,” Nick sighed. “I’ll go talk to him later. Give him time to blow off some steam.”</p><p>Alexis nodded solemnly. “Sorry that I ruined your guys’ bonding date.”</p><p>“It’s not what you think,” Nick smiled wearily. “More like… Comparing and contrasting shared experiences.” Alexis laughed ruefully and playfully punched the detective in the shoulder.</p><p>“If that’s the excuse you really want to go with, detective.” She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. “Hey, do you have a moment?”</p><p>“For you, I’ve got two.” Nick replied, making a show of checking his watch.</p><p>“Nick, I’m serious.” Alexis said, her tone and expression turning exhausted. She started walking down the street. Nick sighed and began following her, shoving his hands in his pockets. The pair walked down the street before stopping in front of a dilapidated house. Unlike the other buildings in town that had survived, this house had not been repurposed into something else. The house looked sad with no lights on inside. Blue paint was peeling off the exterior, and a rusted-out wreck of a car sat in the carport. While the rest of the town was vibrant and full of life, this one house stood out as a somber reminder of the world that died with the Great War.</p><p>“This place…” Alexis murmured, pulling her bomber jacket close around her. The normally vivacious woman looked small and unsure, like a lost child.</p><p>“This was your place before the bombs, wasn’t it?” Nick surmised, trying to not startle his friend. Alexis nodded quickly, her eyes growing wet. Before either of them could say anything, the door to the house opened and a Mister Handy robot floated out.</p><p>“Mrs. Holyoak! It is good to see you again, mum!” the robot said cheerily in a clipped British accent. Tears began flowing from Alexis’ eyes.</p><p>“Hey there, Codsworth.” she sobbed. She opened her arms and walked to the robot, who in turn approached the Sole Survivor. The two embraced for several minutes before separating.</p><p>“Let’s get you inside, mum. I can get some tea going for you?” Codsworth said. Alexis nodded, and the robot began floating back towards the house. Alexis followed, wrapping herself in her jacket again. Nick stood on the walkway to the doorstep for several moments before Alexis turned and beckoned to him.</p><p>The interior of the house was fairly tidy, which was surprising to Nick. Framed photographs from before the Great War had been carefully preserved, and there was almost no dust on any of the surfaces. But, the kitchen looked as if it hadn’t been used since the day the bombs fell. Codsworth began busying himself in the kitchen. Alexis stood in the middle of the room, eyes scanning the room, looking more and more like a caged animal looking for an escape route.</p><p>“This was a bad idea…” she muttered to herself, repeating the phrase over and over. Nick stepped over to the woman and pulled her into his chest.</p><p>“Hey there… you’re gonna be okay.”  Nick said in a hushed tone, patting Alexis’ back. “What’s got you bothered, kid?”</p><p>“I can’t take it anymore, Nate. I can’t handle what’s happening.” Alexis whispered, her tone terrified. “Everyone is looking to me to be the savior of their ideals, and I can’t keep everyone happy. I want to spend time with my son, but he feels so… foreign. I know that he’s my son, but it also feels like he’s not my son.” A sob escaped the Sole Survivor’s lips. “Don’t make me go back, Nate.”</p><p>Nick tensed as Alexis called him by her dead husband’s name, but instead stood there and continued holding his friend. He could hear Codsworth float closer to him, followed by a soft tap on the shoulder.</p><p>“Here’s that tea for the missus.” the butler robot whispered, swiveling his robotic arms to pick up a chipped saucer and cup and offer it to the distraught woman.</p><p>“Thanks, Codsworth.” Nick whispered, taking the drink from the loyal robot.</p><p>“Not a problem, Master Nathan.” Codsworth answered, bobbing slightly on his thruster as if he were bowing before floating off, muttering to himself about weeding the flowerbeds.</p><p>“Nate?” Alexis asked, perking up, a wild gleam in her eyes. She scanned the room, looking for her husband, almost knocking the cup and saucer from Nick’s hand. After several seconds of vain searching, she realized that it was just Nick and her in the room. “Nate?” she asked again, her voice barely audible.</p><p>“No, kid. It’s just me, I’m afraid.” Nick answered gingerly. Alexis looked up and met the detective’s concerned look with a vacant expression.</p><p>“I’m sorry, who are you?” she asked, her speech slow and hesitant.</p><p><em> “Something’s not right. I think she’s having a breakdown and mistaking me for… someone else. </em>” Nick’s brain went into overdrive, trying to find a way to carefully defuse the situation.</p><p>“I’m just a… friend who realized he needed to get you home. You’re not… well. C’mon, let’s get you to bed, kid.”</p><p>Nick carefully led the confused Sole Survivor down the hallway towards the bedrooms. Reaching the end of the hall, he opened a door on his right. Taking a quick peek inside, Nick saw the remains of a nursery. Feeling a pang of sorrow in his chest, Nick closed the door gently. Turning to his left, he opened the other door and was greeted with the view of a queen-sized bed. Sighing in relief, Nick entered the room.</p><p>The bed had been made, <em> “Presumably by Codsworth.” </em> Nick thought. Pulling back the comforter, Nick sat the now catatonic Sole Survivor on the edge of the bed. After he had done that, he drew the blinds, muting the afternoon sun pouring through the windows of the room. He returned to Alexis, kneeling in front of her.</p><p>“I promise I’m not taking advantage of you, but I need to take some of your clothes off so you can sleep comfortably, okay?” he said, keeping his tone soft and level. Alexis gave no response beyond a blank stare. Nick untied his friend’s boots and slipped them off of her feet, followed by her greaves. He then undid the belt for her holster, placing it on his shoulder. Once her jacket and hat were removed, he guided Alexis to lie down and pulled the blanket over her. As her head hit the pillow, Alexis’ eyes closed and her body visibly relaxed.</p><p>Nick pulled the blanket up to Alexis’ chin, making sure she was snug. He backed out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. He returned to the living room, placing the holstered pistol on the weathered coffee table in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Codsworth?” He called out, but not loudly enough to wake Alexis. Codsworth instantly floated in through the front door.</p><p><em> “Damn butler must’ve had his audio receptors at max.” </em> Nick thought, both impressed and concerned at the speed Codsworth had responded.</p><p>“Yes, Master Nathan?” the robot asked, his voice tinged with suspicion that did not escape Nick’s ear.</p><p>“My name is not Nathan, but that is something that can wait for the moment. Alex… Mrs. Holyoak needs medical attention. Could you fetch for a doctor?” Nick asked, praying the Mister Handy would readily comply.</p><p>“Right away. But no funny business while I’m away, ya hear? Otherwise, you’ll leave this house missing several limbs and or appendages.” Codsworth huffed. He began to exit the building, one eyepod focused on the detective as he did so.</p><p>Once the robot was gone, Nick slumped on to the couch, sighing as he did so. The tension drained slightly from his body, but not enough for his senses to be dulled by complacency as he waited for Codsworth to return.p</p><hr/><p>Nick did not have to wait long, as the Mister Handy soon returned with a woman following behind it.</p><p>“<em> Bonjour </em> , <em> monsieur, </em>” the woman said with a pleasant French accent. “My name ees Curie. Where ees ze patient?”</p><p>“She’s in the master bedroom.” Nick said, standing up from the couch.</p><p>“Right this way, Madame Curie.” Codsworth said, gesturing down the hallway with his manipulator claw, and the two went down the hall. Nick decided to remain in the living room. He sat back down on the couch and picked up a pre-War novel lying on the coffee table. He tried vainly to not let his mind wander to how his friend was hurting.</p><p>Codsworth and Curie returned to the room several minutes later. “Eet appearz zat Mrs. Holyoak has ‘ad a nervous breakdown. Ze best remadee for ‘er ees rest for a week.” Curie said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Thank you, Curie. I do have one favor to ask, though.” Nick answered.</p><p>“Of course, <em> monsieur </em>…?” Curie asked.</p><p>“Valentine.” Nick answered, taking a deep breath. Curie’s eyes widened and Codsworth gasped.</p><p>“Well, zis ees a very eenteresting development, <em> Monsieur </em>Valentine. ‘Ow can I ‘elp you?”</p><p>Nick opened his mouth, trying to decide where to begin, only to close it several seconds later.  “I wanted to discuss… adjusting to certain… biological factors.” Nick answered, choosing his words carefully. “It’s been… well, a while since I’ve had to deal with them. Give a century or two.” Curie raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Eet would appear zat you ‘ave adjusted quite nicely already.” she answered with a playful smirk. “You already ‘ad experience with being human.”</p><p>“Yeah… I already realized that…” Nick smiled sheepishly, his face turning red.</p><p>“Well, if you ‘ave any other medical questions, do not ‘estitate to ask. Now, if you would excuse me? I ‘ave other patients to attend to.” Curie answered, her voice betraying her amusement as she stood</p><p>“Of course. I can’t keep the best doctor in the Commonwealth from her wards. Piper would absolutely blast my shame all over the place with that rag of hers.” Nick joked as he stood to open the door.</p><p>“Ah, but of course.” Curie laughed. “<em> Adieu, Monsieur </em>Valentine.”</p><p><em> “Adieu, </em>Curie.” the detective answered, closing the door.</p><p>“Well, I must say! This is quite the development!” Codsworth chimed from the kitchen area. “I did not trust a strange man coming into the house with the missus, but it makes my circuits happy to see her with someone she trusts implicitly!”</p><p>“Thanks, Codsworth. I think I’m going to go check on her.” Nick said as the corners of his mouth twitched in an exhausted smile. </p><p>Nick walked softly down the hall to the master bedroom. He opened the door, being careful to not potentially awaken Alexis. Soft, regular breathing greeted Nick’s ears, informing him that the Sole Survivor was still deeply sleeping, the comforter of the bed tucked under her chin. He gently closed the door behind him as he entered the room before stepping over to a rocking chair in the corner of the room. Alexis’ hat and jacket had been draped over one of the bedposts at the food of the bed, her boots on the floor. Whomever had removed the articles of clothing that would make it difficult to sleep had wisely removed her holstered pistol and Pip-boy as well, placing both on the dresser.</p><p>As he carefully lowered himself into the seat, Nick had the opportunity to inspect his sleeping friend’s face. The almost constant worry lines that normally creased her forehead had all but disappeared. Her skin had a healthy tan glow to it, save for a patch of scarred skin at the edge of the left side of her jaw, which seemed to change from a gray color to a white. Even the large scar on her chin, deep and ragged from a Yao Gui, seemed to be softened by the serenity of the slumbering woman.</p><p>Longing struck the detective like a bolt of lightning. He felt the desire to leap over to the bed, to take Alexis into his arms and hold her close. At the same time, the mental image of the brunette woman flashed across his mind.</p><p><em> “Jenny?” </em>He thought, joy fluttering in his heart before it plummeted into the guilt that started bubbling in his gut simultaneously, followed by bewilderment slamming into the mess of emotions like an angry bull.</p><p>“What the hell?” Nick muttered to himself, hurt and angry at himself. A numbness settled over the detective, causing every single sensory input to feel like it was a thousand yards away. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, temples connecting with the palms of his hands.</p><p><em> “What the hell is going on?!” </em>Nick thought frantically, feeling his heart begin to race. A maelstrom of guilt had opened in his mind, sucking everything to its core. And at the center of that was a familiar emotion: guilt. While he had experienced emotions previously, they had not been as powerful or as destabilizing as they currently were.</p><p><em> “I shouldn’t be here. I’m not who she wants, needs, or deserves. I’m a fraud.” </em>These thoughts seemed to cut through the howling whirlwind of emotions. A new wave of guilt smashed into the detective. He blinked furiously as tears stung his eyes.</p><p>“Who the hell am I?” he whispered to himself, pressing his face into his hands.</p><p>A soft whisper roared in Nick’s ears. “My best friend.” The detective looked up to see Alexis propped up on one elbow, the other wiping sleep from her eyes. Shaking her head and blinking, Alexis patted the bed, indicating that the detective should sit on the bed next to her. Nick reluctantly stood up and stepped over to the bed. The springs in the mattress creaked in protest as he did so.</p><p>Alexis wrapped her arms around the detective, pulling him into a tight embrace. She held Nick for several minutes, her face nestled in the crook of Nick’s neck. He felt wetness, but could not be sure who the tears originated from.</p><p>“Lie down with me, Nicky.” Alexis whispered in Valentine’s ear.</p><p>“Alexis, I shouldn’t…” Before Nick could finish his sentence, Alexis seized his face and kissed him full on the mouth. Unlike the first time Alexis had kissed him a few days earlier, Nick reciprocated the kiss after a moment’s hesitation. Alexis wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck and leaned back onto the bed, pulling him with her. Nick threw his arms out, his hands landing on either side of Alexis’ head. She kissed him again, before lifting her pelvis into Nick’s side and turning, pulling the detective fully onto the bed.</p><p>She rolled her body, causing the detective to end up on his back. She straddled the detective before resuming her kissing of the detective. Small whimpers and moans came from the Sole Survivor as she began to grid on the detective. Nick could feel a pressure begin to build as Alexis continued to grind.</p><p>“Alexis… this isn’t… a good idea.” He gasped, trying to push her off, but even he knew it was a half-hearted attempt.</p><p>“To hell with good ideas, Nick. I am tired of having to please everyone. For once, let me do something. For both of us.” Alexis snapped, her face crestfallen but refusing to stop her grinding.</p><p>Nick stared at the woman on top of him, his mind doing somersaults. He knew that Alexis had needs, but he also knew that if they crossed the line, there would be no going back. But his better judgement was rapidly eroding as Alexis continued pressing her pelvis into his, albeit at a slower rate.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Really?” Alexis asked cautiously, her face brightening. Nick nodded. </p><p>Alexis gripped the zipper to her Vault 111 bodysuit and began pulling it down slowly. Within seconds, her cleavage was exposed as the zipper traveled over her bust. As the suit was unzipped to her navel, Alexis began to shrug the jumpsuit off from her shoulders. As the leather jumpsuit flopped to the bed around Alexis’ waist, she reached down and began undoing Nick’s necktie, followed by the buttons of his shirt. She undid the shirt about halfway before leaning down to kiss the detective’s neck. Nick grunted in approval as he began to run his hands up and down Alexis’ spine. Alexis almost purred in content as her grinding began increasing in pace.</p><p>Nick’s fingertips brushed against the hooks of Alexis’ black bra. In an unconscious movement, he unhooked the clasp with one hand, allowing the straps going over her shoulders to fall onto his chest. Alexis giggled in between kisses.</p><p>“It seems like someone is getting into the mood, isn’t he, Mister Valentine?” she whispered in Nick’s ear. Nick declined to reply, instead grabbing Alexis’ waist. The Sole Survivor’s lips broke contact with Nick’s as she straightened her back, her bra remaining on Nick’s chest. She bit her lip and winked at the detective as her breasts hung free in the open.</p><p>“Like what you see?” she cooed seductively, placing her hand on Nick’s sternum. Nick nodded, reaching up to cup a breast in each hand, pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Anna’s mouth opened in a gasp of pleasure, pressing her breasts more firmly into Nick’s hands. Alexis’ hands began to scrabble desperately at the remaining buttons on Nick’s shirt, knocking her bra to the floor. Nick’s shirt and tie soon joined the article of underwear on the floor.</p><p>“Oh, Nicky… get me out of this vault suit. Please.” Alexis asked, her tone desperate and eyes half open.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Nick growled, releasing his grip on Alexis’ breasts before pulling her down on top of him. He rolled, causing Alexis to yelp in surprise as her back hit the mattress, a smile on her face. Nick grabbed the zipper of the Vault suit and began to pull on it, unzipping the suit until it reached its terminus at Alexis’ crotch. He then pulled the suit off, adding it to the growing pile of clothes, and leaving the woman in nothing but her panties. Nick had to stop and take a moment to appreciate the view.</p><p>Alexis remained on her back, her hair splayed out like a sunset colored halo around her head. Tan lines contrasted the difference between skin that had seen the sun and skin that was only seen by intimate partners. Various cuts, bruises, and scars peppered her exposed skin. The purple and yellow of bruises and the pink of scars stood in contrast to the pale and tan flesh, reminders that Alexis had lived a more comfortable life before atomic fire had obliterated the world.</p><p>The Sole Survivor noticed that the detective had stopped his ministrations and was simply observing her. “Everything okay, Nick?” she asked, becoming slightly self-conscious, covering her bare breasts with one arm.</p><p>Nick coughed, snapped out of his reverie. “Yeah, everything is fine, doll. Just thought I’d take a moment and appreciate the view.” He smiled, receiving a smile and a blush in return from Alexis.</p><p>“Aw, Nick…” she whimpered in pleasure. She reached out and grabbed at the detective’s belt. She undid the belt and promptly grabbed the waistband of the trousers, pulling them down towards his ankles. The motion also caught a hold of Nick’s underwear, leaving Nick completely exposed. The sudden exposure caused goose pimples to break out across Nick’s skin. Alexis reached out again, this time grasping Nick’s erection. The action caught the detective by surprise, a choking sound escaping his lips.</p><p>Alexis giggled playfully as she began stroking up and down Nick’s shaft. “Mmm… that feels really good, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes!” Nick gasped as waves of pleasure assaulted his brain. A primal urge began to gnaw at the base of his consciousness. He reached down and seized the waistline of Alexis’ panties, pulling them down. Alexis gasped, smiling coyly at the detective. She kicked, her panties hitting Nick’s stomach before falling to the bed. Nick imitated the movement after kicking his shoes off, leaving the two adults without a stitch of clothing.</p><p>Alexis opened her mouth as if to say something, but before she could, Nick thrust forward with his hips, the tip of his erection brushing across the sensitive skin of Alexis’ opening. She gasped and moaned, lifting her hips as Nick drew his hips back. With another thrust, Nick succeeded in penetration. A throaty moan escaped Alexis’ lips, and she grabbed Nick’s hips. She began gyrating her hips, trying to pull Nick into her as deeply as she could. Nick, for his part, continued thrusting, albeit with smaller thrusts as to not fully exit Alexis.</p><p>“Oh Nick…” she gasped, digging her fingers into Nick’s skin, clawing down the detective’s back.</p><p>“Yes, doll?” Nick grunted, not stopping his thrusting</p><p>“Don’t… don’t stop!” Alexis cried, wrapping her legs around Nick’s waist. Nick, in turn, bent his head down and nipped Alexis’ neck gently before kissing up and down her face, moans and whimpers coming from the Sole Survivor.</p><p>Several seconds later, Nick felt a pressure begin to build, and began to thrust more urgently. Alexis responded by pulling Nick in tight, whimpering in ecstasy. She felt Nick twitch inside of her, followed by a warmth flooding inside her.</p><p>“Oh god, Nick! Oh god, oh god oh god…” she screamed, arching her hips and back into the detective as Nick roared and collapsed onto the Sole Survivor. This caused the pair to roll onto their sides, Nick slipping out of Alexis as he began to soften. Sighing, Alexis draped one of her legs over Nick and nuzzled into him. “Thank you, Nick.” She whispered breathlessly before kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>“No problem, doll.” Nick whispered hoarsely, kissing Alexis’ forehead.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the pair’s heavy breathing became synced, then eventually slowing as they both fell asleep in a post-coital haze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trauma and Embraces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nick slowly climbed his way into consciousness, disoriented by the lack of light in the room. A sliver of light shone through the curtains, a pure silver beam illuminating a single swath of the room. Nick propped himself up on one elbow and lifted his wrist, trying to see his watch. The watch face faintly glowed a pale radioactive green in the dark, indicating that it was just before eleven o’clock at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning and stretching, Nick tried to remember where he was. Hazy memories of what had transpired between himself and Alexis began to come into focus, and Nick grinned uneasily. While it had felt like the first amazing time ever, conflicting feelings over the morality of what had happened created a dangerous riptide in his emotions. He looked to the other side of the bed, surprised to see no sign of Alexis, save for disturbed covers. He sat up, emotions meeting like linebackers, with concern and fear being the biggest and meanest of the bunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Nick stood up quickly to grab his discarded clothing. A slight sense of embarrassment swelled in Nick’s chest as he failed to find his clothes. He noticed that it had been partially folded and placed on the rocking chair. He quickly pulled his boxers, followed by his trousers. Stepping over to the doorway, Nick flipped on the lights, squinting as the lights flared into life. He scanned the room, trying to find any indication of where Alexis had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A folded piece of paper lying on top of the dresser caught Nick’s attention as the only change in the room. He almost leapt to the piece of furniture, grabbing at the sheet of paper desperately. He unfolded it, eyes devouring the neat cursive on the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest Nick,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t thank you enough for last night. It was something that I have needed for a long time, and you made me feel like a goddess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry that you’re probably reading this alone. I don’t want you to think that I only wanted this for a one-night stand. I really do want to pursue something with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry that I’m not here, that we don’t really get an opportunity to wake up in each other’s arms. But I promise that we’ll get to talk soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alexis</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sat on the edge of the bed, reading and rereading the note. The fear that had dominated his mind after waking up was being replaced by anger as his confusion took on a more acidic nature. He tossed the note back onto the dresser, his hands balling into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes, Nick sighed and flopped back onto the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Valentine, things could be worse. At least you’re not like Hancock after one of his benders, naked in a ditch somewhere.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed again and sat up before standing up and walking over to the rest of his clothing. He began dressing, his movements slow. He realized that his mouth was quite dry. Fully dressed, he exited the room and walked down the hall, shoulders and head slouched in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick entered the kitchen, surprised to see some of the lights still on. Codsworth was floating in front of the sink, humming absentmindedly as he washed dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Staying busy?” Nick asked quietly, leaning against the entryway into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am doing my best, Mister Valentine. Is there anything I can get for you?” the Mister Handy responded, somehow sounding tired as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a glass of water, please.” Nick answered, sitting down at the table. Codsworth floated over after several seconds, handing the detective a glass before lowering slightly to be at eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er… sorry if you heard anything.” Nick said awkwardly, taking a swig of his water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you and the mum do is none of my business, Mister Valentine.” Codsworth sniffed, waving his manipulator claw dismissively. The two sat in silence for several minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea where Alexis went?” Nick asked, leaning back in his chair after finishing off his water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I don’t, Mister Valentine. All I know is that she left around nine o’clock.” Codsworth sighed. All three of the robot’s eyepods swiveled to train on Nick’s face. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Codsworth.” Nick said, shrugging. He stood up and donned his trench coat. “Hey, I don’t think that I’m going to stay the night here. Preston offered me a spot to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Codsworth dipped forward as if he was nodding. “That is understandable, Mister Valentine. And by all means, do not be afraid to visit. I’m sure Mrs. Holyoak would agree that you are always a welcome guest in the home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick gave a half-smile and opened the door. “Thank you, Codsworth. Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clouds had rolled in, obscuring the half-moon that hung halfway up the sky. Nick could feel how heavy the air felt with humidity, and he could smell moisture. Glancing up at the sky, Nick decided to turn up the collar of his coat and began walking slowly down the front walk. It was a good decision, as a large raindrop struck the brim of his hat. Within seconds, one raindrop turned into several, which then morphed into sheets of torrential rain. Nick hunched his shoulders, trying his hardest to prevent any rain getting down his neck. Reaching the end of the walk, he turned and walked the opposite way of the Minutemen Headquarters. In fact, the path he was walking took him out of the town of Sanctuary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace could have been mistaken for that of a funeral procession. As he crossed the bridge exiting Sanctuary, Nick paused and looked back at the town. A few lights were on in various windows, with the Minutemen Headquarters being lit the most. There were several people pacing the streets, the faint glow of laser musket capacitors casting red shadows on the chests of the owners. Turning again, he continued down the road, and was soon standing outside the Red Rocket Truck Stop. He knocked on one of the doors, praying he did not end up with the barrel of an energy weapon in his face or worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slid open, revealing a scowling Danse, standing there with a laser rifle being held across his chest. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, and was covered in grease and oil stains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s you.” Danse groused, lowering his weapon. He beckoned to the detective to enter the building as he turned back into the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Nick replied gratefully, happy to be out of the rain. He took his coat off and hung it on a hook on the wall, then placed his hat on top of that. “Whatcha working on?” he called out to Danse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much. Just some power armor modifications.” Danse muttered as Nick entered the garage area of the building. The area had been clean earlier in the day, but was now covered in various armor pieces, bits of wiring and tubing, and tools. Classical music streamed quietly from a radio in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what brings you to my place at this time of the night?” Danse asked, carefully placing his laser rifle on the cot that stood right by the entrance to the garage area before sitting at one of the workstations. The paladin picked up several tools and began working on what Nick recognized to be a power armor knee actuator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er… I didn’t feel like staying in Sanctuary.” Nick responded airly, his mind beginning to replay the events of the day. Danse looked up as the detective leaned against the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” the former paladin asked, eyes narrowing. Nick shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Things were a little… awkward.” Nick answered cagily. Danse scoffed and turned back to his project. “That, and I needed to get out and go over a couple cases in my head. It’s a bit easier to do that walking in what passes for clean air these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, civilian.” Danse said tersely. Nick was taken aback by the sudden brusqueness of the other synth. He studied the man closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse was hunched over the desk, his entire body tense. Nick could see a vein pulsing in the other man’s temple, and noticed that his jaw was clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danse… Are you okay?” Nick asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… functioning.” Danse choked through grit teeth. Nick watched the other synth’s face closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.” Nick said quietly, folding his arms across his chest. Danse sighed as he placed both of his hands on one of the work stations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon the foul language, but fuck, you are nosy.” the disgraced paladin muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some would say I’m a dick.” Nick said glibly, watching the tension in Danse’s body seem to gather between his shoulder blades. “I’ve got a knack for knowing when people are lying to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse swiveled from his seat and stood up, quickly closing the distance between the two of them. His face was a mask of cold fury, and his fists were balled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you can tell when someone is lying to you?” the paladin snarled. “Are you calling what little honor I have left into question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick straightened up, crossing his arms across his chest and covertly undoing the clasp on his shoulder holster. Danse was taller than him by at least six inches, so Nick made a split second decision to try and make himself look bigger. “No, Danse, I’m not. I’m simply making an observation, based off of your body language. I was trained to pick up on non-verbal cues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse’s eyes narrowed, scowling at the detective. He took a half-step backward, not taking his eyes off Nick. Then, his expression softened slightly before he leaned up against the workstation. “I’m… less than nominal. I don’t sleep at night, and I haven’t for a couple months. I seem to have a constant headache, and that’s probably from my lack of sleep and far too much coffee.” He sighed and rubbed his face. “Then, I meet Miss Holyoak… er, Alexis… and I finally begin to feel in a secure enough position to express my innermost concerns and emotions. Then, without any warning at all, everything about my identity is stripped away from me because of my actions. It was… her trip into The Institute that eventually signaled the absolute collapse of my world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was floored by the paladin’s openness, followed swiftly by feelings of familiarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danse… You probably have post-traumatic stress syndrome.” the detective said gently. “And before you get defensive, I am speaking from experience. I was in a situation kinda similar to yours over 200 years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse’s scowl hardened further. “I highly doubt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before stepping over to a chair and sitting down in it. After he was situated comfortably in the chair, he looked at the still frowning former paladin. “Have you ever heard of the pre-War criminal Eddie Winter?” he asked. Danse shook his head. “Well,” Nick continued. “Eddie Winter was a mob boss back before the world went to hell. The Boston Police Department became so desperate to catch this guy, they brought a detective from Chicago to help with the case. The guy was ready for a change of scenery, so he and his beautiful bride-to-be packed up some things to last them a few months and made the trek out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does this have to do with anything?” Danse interrupted, his tone exasperated. Nick shot him a withering glare of his own before continuing on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this detective and his fiancée move halfway across the country to work this case at the beginning of 2077. They adapt quickly to their new surroundings, and spend some time exploring the city.” Nick paused for a moment before continuing. “Well, things start moving for the cops. They finally get a leg up on the case, and can finally make some arrests. They plan for a big sting for the beginning of September.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick stopped and took a shuddering breath before going on. When he did start, his voice was so quiet, it was almost drowned out by the rain. “They never made any arrests. The detective’s fiancée was shot as the pair were walking out of a dinner date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence in the garage, save for the sound of rain lashing the building. Finally, Danse spoke. “Did the woman survive?” Nick shook his head. It was at this point the former paladin realized that tears were forming in the detective’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She died right there, on the sidewalk. I held her hand as she took her last breath. Jennifer Lands died that night, and so did a large part of Nick Valentine. I spent the next two weeks in the bottom of a bottle of whiskey, locked away in the apartment Jenny and I had rented. Then, things slid from bad to worse. I found out that there had been rumors swirling that Eddie would try something like that, but because of how close we were to the case, the top brass decided to not not put us under guard. Maybe if I’d been more careful…” Nick’s voice trailed off. He stared vacantly at a spot on the wall before shaking himself. Clearing his throat, he continued. “Then I hit rock bottom. The BPD closed the case, and we found out a few days later it was because Winter cut a deal. So in the space of about two weeks, Nick lost his fiancée, his massive case, and his will to survive. I couldn’t sleep, and I spent more time drunk than I did sober.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse stood up, his gaze fully fixed on the detective. “So what happened? Clearly, you’re not a drunkard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick shrugged. “The captain in charge of the operation, John Widmark, all but knocked my door in one day and slapped some sobriety into me. Told me to get myself cleaned up before taking me to the CIT for treatment for PTSD. And to be honest, those are some of the last things I remember from the original Nick Valentine. I guess they took scans of my brain and mapped everything, which means I got all of Nick’s memories up until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse studied Nick for several minutes. “So…” he asked timidly. “Did it help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick frowned in concentration. “Yeah, I guess it was helping. Talking to people definitely helped Nick begin to move on. Of course, waking up two hundred years later in a completely foreign wasteland certainly didn’t make things easy.” he finished with a chuckle. The detective looked up at the other man, and noticed that Danse’s posture and demeanor had softened immensely. “And I know it’ll help you. It will take some time, but I know it can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, in a move that surprised both men, Nick stood up and closed the space between the two and embraced the paladin. Danse stiffened, unsure of how to respond to the sudden display of affection, before gingerly returning the embrace. Nick could feel wetness on his face, but could not tell if the tears were his or Danse’s.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Struggles With Duty and Procrastination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two synths parted ways as the sun began to crest over the horizon. Neither of them was particularly keen on talking about their emotions further, and so with no more than a nod and a handshake, the two went their separate ways. Nick walked back towards Sanctuary, foreboding and hope swirling in his gut. As he passed out of sight of the Red Rocket, an electric blue light lit up the morning air behind him, accompanied by the sound of thunder. Before Nick even had an opportunity to unholster his pistol, he knew who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Ms. Holyoak.” the detective said, his voice icy as he pulled his hat brim lower. “It’s not a good idea to sneak up on someone with my skill set.” He continued walking, not wanting to give the Sole Survivor the satisfaction of seeing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.” came the soft, hesitant response. He felt a light touch on his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” the detective snapped, whirling on his heel. Alexis stood there, looking cowed by the venom in the detective’s voice. She opened her mouth once, twice, three times as if to speak, but no words came out. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Nick growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Nick.” Alexis whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “I really am. But I was called into a meeting with the acting head of the SRB, and, well…” her voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what?” Nick groused, his curiosity perking up like a dog awakening from a nap. “What was so important about this meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis stole a furtive glance around as if she was afraid someone was listening from the bushes. “Well… Have you heard about Libertalia?” Nick took a moment to think about where he had heard the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds familiar, but I couldn’t tell you right off the top of my head why.” he answered slowly. Alexis nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Libertalia is basically a graveyard for ships that some settlers turned into a settlement. Eventually, some raiders took over, and it’s become a problem for some people with the SRB.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So a problem with the SRB translates into it’s your problem.” Nick groaned. “Why is it such a problem for the Institute? Do they keep destroying synths?” Alexis shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse.” Alexis looked around again as if there was an eavesdropper nearby. “The leader of the gang is a synth that escaped and was aided by the Railroad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick raised an eyebrow, a chill settling in the small of his back. “And why is that such a big problem? If the Railroad has gotten their hands on it, then wouldn’t that synth basically be worthless of recovery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when that synth has become a homicidal maniac that threatens to become a bigger threat.” Alexis answered. Her expression was a mix of something between apprehension and exhaustion, and Nick recognized from when they had met with Shaun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is the SRB’s plan?” Nick asked, his sense of unease building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis looked guilty and broke her gaze from Nick’s. “Send in a courser and myself in to eliminate the raiders and recover or eliminate the malfunctioning synth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s blood ran cold as it felt like his heart was seized by a large fist. “What do you mean by ‘recover or eliminate the malfunctioning synth’?” he asked, his tone low and tense. Alexis seemed to shrink slightly, as if she was afraid that Nick would strike her. She folded her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… you know that each synth has a neurological implant in their brains. Well… each implant can… reset a synth if it malfunctions. Resets it a default, factory personality; totally obedient and subservient.” Alexis’ voice died to a small whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick felt as if a super mutant behemoth and a deathclaw matriarch were fighting a grudge match in his head while his blood seemed to freeze solid in his veins. Several questions flashed to the forefront of his mind, but Nick pushed them away. Alexis cleared her throat and continued, her voice only slightly stronger than a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only recently confirmed that the… individual in charge of this gang is a missing synth unit. Normally, the SRB would just write the unit off as a total wash, that it wouldn’t be worth the time, sort, or resources to retrieve it. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s become a homicidal maniac.” Nick finished, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes to see Alexis looking at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick… I shouldn’t ask this of you, but I need help doing this. I have a Courser to assist me with the retrieval, but he’s a little… intense.” Alexis asked, her tone pleading. “I’m not scared of him, but I want someone with a more level head there to help keep things smooth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was silent for several minutes, contemplating his options. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do I have the right or authority to decide on what a freed synth’s fate should be? But can I leave Alexis to go into a potentially fatal situation with little to no backup? Can I leave her unprotected?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A feeling of foreboding had settled over him, causing his stomach to knot as a spike of adrenaline coursed through his body. He didn’t realize that his unfocused gaze had unnerved Alexis until she gently touched his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick… are you okay?” she asked softly. Nick shook his head, refocusing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright… I’ll help you. I don’t like the idea, but you need my help.” Nick heard himself say. His voice sounded hollow, as if he was hearing it from the end of a tunnel. Alexis smiled grimly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get going. We’ve got a lot ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A crackle of blue light and the feeling like he had licked a microfusion cell assaulted Nick’s senses, causing him to stumble slightly. As his vision returned, the detective recognized that he and the Sole Survivor were back within The Institute. He bit his tongue, trying to not groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room they were in was unfamiliar to Valentine. There was a table in the middle of the room, with what looked like a monitor for the tabletop. A bank of monitors dominated one wall, with a small rotunda continuing more monitors hanging over the table. A short, surly looking man stood at the table, scowling at the monitor tabletop. Nick recognized that the monitor was filled with a zoomed in portion of a map of the Commonwealth. The other man looked up from the table to see who had interrupted him. Nick was not entirely positive, but it looked like the man’s scowl deepened when he saw the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Holyoak, thank you for coming back. However, I do have to say that I was not expecting you to bring a guest with you.” the man stated, his sour gaze on Nick. Nick kept his face blank as he began to feel anger bubbling in his gut. Something about this man in front of him set him on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Mister Valentine, and I have brought him in on this operation to provide further assistance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Acting</span>
  </em>
  <span> Director Ayo.” Alexis responded coolly, her gaze hard as Ayo’s glare at Nick deepened.</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh yes, the… </span><em><span>Unique</span></em><span> Mister Valentine.” Ayo said, before tearing his gaze from Nick’s to look at Alexis. “I’m not sure that Father would approve of such… methods, but that is not my place to interfere.” Nick folded his arms to hide the fact that he had balled his fists.</span> <span>“Anyways, to the matter at hand. I unfortunately have little by way of new reconnaissance. Unfortunately, our watcher units keep being targeted by the scum of Libertalia.” Ayo continued.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Watchers?” Nick whispered to Alexis as Ayo droned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avian reconnaissance synths.” Alexis whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick raised an eyebrow. “So you’re telling me… The Institute has created synth birds you use to spy on people?” He asked, trying to not laugh at the absurdity of such an idea. Alexis nodded simply. Nick blinked, digesting that new bit of information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is the plan?” Alexis asked, holding up her hand and interrupting Ayo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… well... “ stuttered Ayo, clearly not used to being interrupted. “The two options I see are for a direct assault on the compound, or a stealth approach.” Ayo finished, looking slightly cowed. A sheen of sweat glistened on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick watched as Alexis studied the map, a look of concentration on her face as she leaned to rest her forearms and elbow. Nick noticed Alexis chewing her cheek, and tried to not notice her curves. After several minutes, the Sole Survivor straightened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think further recon and a stealth approach would be the best option for this operation.” Alexis stated firmly. Ayo nodded meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A courser has been dispatched to a nearby location to assist you, as you already know.” Ayo said, trying to get some bluster back. “And I would be foolish to not remind you to please bring the unit back intact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis nodded grimly. “Yes, I know that this is a retrieval mission, and I will do my best to bring the individual back. And if we’re done here, I’d like to get a start sooner rather than later.” Alexis finished, turned, and stalked out the door. Nick followed after her, feeling the eyes of Ayo on him as he exited the SRB.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Alexis was several steps ahead of Nick, which caused the detective to have to jog to catch up. It didn’t take very long for the detective to notice something was wrong with the Sole Survivor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?” asked the detective, grabbing the woman by the upper arm. Alexis jerked around, surprised by the force. Nick instantly saw a steely look in the Sole Survivor’s eyes. He instantly released the woman’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I HATE that man.” Alexis seethed through clenched teeth. “He’s such a bully and an ass.” The angered woman slammed her fist into a nearby wall, causing several nearby standerbys to jump in startlement. Nick gingerly gripped Alexis by her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, doll.” He said haltingly. “What can I do to help?” Alexis sighed and leaned toward, resting her head against Nick’s chest, wrapping her arms around the detective. Several seconds passed before the Sole Survivor stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, really.” She sighed again. “C’mon, we’re not getting this over with anytime soon just standing here.” Alexis resumed walking down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick felt the eyes of the other individuals in the hall on him, causing his face to flush with embarrassment. The weight of the diver’s watch on his wrist suddenly felt like a shackle. Nick looked to the watch, and for the briefest of moments, he contemplated abandoning Alexis.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It would be so easy.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, his opposite hand hovering over the bezel of the timepiece. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d just have to press it, and I would be whisked away from this insanity…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sighed heavily and clenched his fists. Gritting his teeth, he followed the Sole Survivor down the hall.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nick caught up to Alexis as she entered her personal quarters. The detective was pleasantly surprised to see that the rooms were comfortable, even though they seemed to be smaller than her son’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice digs, doll.” He said, leaning up against the doorframe. Alexis glanced over her shoulder then shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re alright. They’re a nice place to use like an Old World hotel, but I’d rather be out there in a sleeping bag under the stars.” the Sole Survivor stated, venturing deeper into her room. Nick followed her into a small alcove lined with lockers. Alexis opened a locker and removed her bomber jacket, leaving her in her Vault suit and boots. She placed the jacket in the locker before reaching in again and beginning to withdraw armor pieces. The first was what appeared to be olive green combat armor for the Sole Survivor’s left arm. Nick noticed two small pistons attached to a crossbar on the front of the armor piece. Next was her mismatched leg armor. A leather shin guard and olive combat thigh piece went on her right leg. On her left leg, a grey piece of combat armor covered her shin and a leather plate on her thigh. Nick noticed that the left thigh piece had a built in holster for her pistol, and had to admire the ingenuity behind that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure are wearing a lot of armor for a stealth mission.” Nick quipped as Alexis dove into the locker again. Alexis chuckled darkly as she pulled out two red plastoid armor pieces. Nick didn’t recognize the two objects, and a look of puzzlement came to his face. Alexis looked up and saw the detective’s confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Synth armor.” Alexis stated with an embarrassed shrug. “Scrounged raider armor made from wood and barbed wire just… doesn’t quite give the same amount of protection.” She finished with a sardonic grin. Nick let out a grunt of understanding that was paired with a nod as Alexis reached into the locker again. This time, she withdrew another piece of combat armor, this time a chest piece. Nick was shocked to see it painted in the color scheme of the Brotherhood of Steel. In fact, if he didn’t know any better, Nick could swear that it was, in fact, an actual piece of Brotherhood kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell…?” He muttered in shock. Alexis looked up from strapping the piece to her chest and winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty nifty, huh?” She grinned. “Don’t worry, Nicky… some of the best minds here have tinkered with it. It’s got some surprises that Elder Maxson would love to get his hands on but never will!” Alexis stepped to another locker and opened it, leaving the first one open. She pulled a leather utility belt out of the second locker and clipped it around her waist. An ammunition bandolier was hung over her right shoulder and clipped into her belt on her let hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help with your entourage, Your Majesty?” Nick asked. Alexis rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab the combat helmet out of the locker and shut it.” The Sole Survivor answered with mock weariness. Nick obliged and handed the headpiece to the woman. Alexis clipped it to the back of her belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost ready. Is there anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need?” Alexis asked as she reached back into the second locker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sat and contemplated for a moment. Memories of Pre-War police raids and busts flashed across his consciousness. He tried to remember if he had ever taken anything other than a bullet-proof vest, but could not recall doing so. He shook his head as he watched Alexis slot her pistol into it’s holster. “No, I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” Alexis shrugged as she pulled a military style backpack out of the second locker and closed it. She turned to a third and fourth locker and opened them. Nick could see into this locker, and was only slightly concerned that one was stuffed to the brim with ammunition, the other with weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take whatever ammo you feel you need.” the Sole Survivor gestured to the locker filled with ammunition as she reached into the other locker. Nick nodded solemnly and stepped up to the locker. After several moments of browsing, he picked up three extended magazines for a ten millimeter pistol and a box of ten millimeter rounds. As he leaned against a table, Nick began slotting rounds into the magazines. At one point, he looked up and watched as Alexis removed several Stealth Boys and stuffed them in her bag as she knelt. As Nick continued loading the magazines, it became an unconscious action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strand of auburn hair had slipped away from her braid, and Nick found it difficult to take his eyes off of his companion. Alexis tucked the strand behind her ear as she reached into the weapons locker and removed a shotgun. She clipped the shotgun to the backpack. Finally, she extracted a rifle with a strap from the weapons locker, and stood up. The locker was shut, and Alexis lifted the bag and placed it on her back, with the rifle strap being hung on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick had to take a moment and admire the rifle. While it had definitely seen better days, the detective was appreciative of the care that had been given to the weapon. The stock had been carefully stained a dark walnut color, and Nick noticed that notches had been carved into it. The bolt looked well oiled and gleamed in the soft light of the apartment. A large, square scope sat on top of the barrel, and a long, thin canister was attached to the end of the barrel. Alexis shut the ammunition locker and turned to the detective. She caught his gaze at the rifle and grinned. It was the first genuine smile Nick had seen on her face for a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Special is a pretty lady.” She said proudly, lightly patting the body of the rifle. “Again, she’s super special, and no one has one just like her.” Alexis extended her right hand to Nick. He slid a magazine into his pistol, then placed his weapon in his shoulder holster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then she’s just like another special lady I know.” Nick smiled uneasily as he took the Sole Survivor’s hand. “C’mon, let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>17 FEB 2019: Minor editing updates</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186868">Beyond Darkness (English version of/ Version anglaise de ''Au-delà des ténèbres''</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimi96/pseuds/Akimi96">Akimi96</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>